Metal Masters Beyblade: Shinigami Returns
by RoxasOtaku
Summary: When a one adventure ends; Another starts. Sequel to Kidou Shinigami. Enjoy C:
1. Katana

"Commander Wolf!" A pilot said as explosion happen of their commander.

The enemy name Disel ended laughing in his mech Khronos

(Asemu themes plays- Unmei No Saki He)

Asemu grits his teeth in the AGE-2 and turn straight towards him. "Haaah!" Taking out his double beam sabers. Heading straight for Khronos.

Khronos goes to him to intercept, "What happen to him?" Disel said shocked

"I'll make you pay! You're not getting away from this!" Asemu's AGE-2 gabs Kronos in the face.

Another part of the sector

"Mink, we've lost the signals from Zafar and Ned!" One of the enemies mech stop and so did the other.

"Damn it! They got them? I will avenge them!" Mink said , {Coordinates are Sector F28.} The guy said.

A call came in, {Wait. Stay away from that sector!} Zeaheart said

"Shut UP!" Mink yelled.

"Desil took control of Zafar and Ned and got them killed. If you go, you will be next."

The other two pilots are shocked, {Wh-What?}

"And the Gundam's there, too." Zeaheart added, "I can't estimate his current power."

"He's not supposed to be an X-Rounder!" The male enemy said

{This is and order!} Zeaheart Demanded.

/  
"Haaaah!" Asemu furiously slash Khronos, *pssssh, booom!*

"Urrr…." Disel is being pushed back and is not enjoying it. He use the beam canon on his chest; *FwoooH*

Asemu dodge it numerous times. Swiftley like he knows the enemies movements

"I can't read him!" Disel said struggling, "Why not!? He's not even an X-Rounder!"

Asemu clash with beam strikes and forces Disel back some more.

During the impact, "What…. What are you?!" Khronos activated his other beam saber, lung at the AGE-2.

The Age-2 Dodges, "I'm…" AGE strikes from behind slicing off an arm with one saber, "I'm…" he lunges and slices the Legs of Khronos, "… the Super Pilot!" He slices the other arm off, "Asemu Asuno!" Slice through Khronos and use it double cannons to shoot both halves.

"What! I can't lose! Impossible!" Disel said in the exploding cockpit. The two havles exploded. Destroying Disel.

"Katana!" A voice said

"Pew…"Katana stop for moment with the AGE-2 in one hand and Khronos in the other that drop to the ground. "What is it nii-san?" she said emotionless

"What the Hell are you doing?" Ryuuga said

"Being a Super Pilot." She said Bluntly.

"Stop being childish and go get something to feed me."

"What happen to the food that would last for 2 weeks?"

"Training, now go fetch some food and be back before dark."

"but-"

"Don't make me repeat myself." He hissed then leaves deeper into the cave.

Katana left there, on the ground. She gets up and dusts herself off. Walks to where there is food.

* * *

It's been a few months since Battle Bladers.

It's been a while since Ginga beat Ryuuga.

It's been a while I have been with Ryuuga.

Shortly after I left with Ryuuga, we have been training non-stop with our beys. He changed a lot…. Okay maybe a bit. Still changed, at least he's not power lusting anymore. I guess… I was able to get ReDemo back. I can't talk to him, not anymore.

Sometimes I wonder what the others are doing. Ginga is probably eating Madoka's homemade cakes and Kenta with him. Kyoya is probably off somewhere doing who knows what. Benkei must have followed him too.

Katana looks to the sky.

I would be lying if I didn't say that, but…

_I miss them._

I think back to time I was living with the woman I called 'Mother.'

When I was little, the worse things that can happen to me were getting a cut on my arm or leg from tripping. 'Mother' always smiled and she was nice.

I remembered we lived to together in a house up in the mountains. The city was below. Our houses was surrounded by a fields of white lilies and a bunch of rabbits lived there.

Those times were nice, but…

_I hate them._

/

"Happy Birthday ….!" The girl mom said, giving the little girl a present.

"Thanks you mommy!" The girl open the present and what was inside it, she smile in delight, "Thanks mommy I love it." She pulls it to her chest.

"That your friend, it will always be there and will never leave you. Here some equipment to use with your present …."

"This is the best birthday ever!" The girl jumps around and goes outside.

Outside she's trying to figure out how to use it. "Oh I should give it a name." She looks at her hand, "Your name is…" She opens her hand and it's-

/

_A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes as blue as the sky, is running while holding something in her hand in a field of flowers. She laughing at the joy of sees all these flowers in one place. The field of flowers is surrounded by trees, but the trees are far away. The girl see a bunny, she runs up to it and pets it._

_"….! Come here!"_

_The little girl turns around. "Coming Mommy!" She pets the bunny one last time and runs up to her mom and hugs her and looks up with her blue eyes._

_"Well, come inside, dinner ready." Behind the girl's mom is a house small, but simple._

_"Mom, can have a bunny?"_

_"Yes dear you can, but not now you have to wait a while."_

_"Why?"_

_"Remember We(you) have to move."_

_"What?"_

_"I said we have to move."_

_"Kay."_

_The girl mom noticed something in her hand,"…., What's that in your hand?"_

_"Mommy it the present that you gave me. See!" The open up her hand and it's was ReDemo. _

_**But I remember now…**_

_**She never gave that bey. Someone else did.**_

/

_I remember clearly now, I was 5 and playing outside; my mom was in town doing something. I was picking flowers so I can give her when she gets back. Suddenly a man walks to the door, I walk up to him._

"_Whatcha doing?" I asked._

"_Little Miss where are your parents? I was wondering if I can have something to eat." _

"_Mom's at town and won't be back till night. But I can give you something." I said smiling._

"_Really… Little Miss, your too kind."_

"_It's fine." I said as the man sat down at the tea table outside. I went in and made something. _

_When came out the man didn't notice me. I saw his face and he looked sad, staring of in the distance in deep thought._

"_Um…" I put the food on the table, "Here you go."_

_The guy smiled, "Thank you." He began to eat._

_After a while, "Why are you sad?"_

"_Hm?" The guy questioned with a piece of sandwich in his mouth._

"_When I came out you looked sad, why?"_

_He did a sad smile, "I made a bad decision long ago." He started, "I gave up the happiness of my child for my greed of well-being."_

"_You're a dad?" I asked_

"_I was going to be." He said._

"_What happen?"_

"_Bad choices."_

_He would go far from that; I look at him while he continued to eat. He was tall and looked 18. Had blonde hair too, and eyes like mine. I wondered, then I asked, "What's the city like?"_

"_The City?"_

"_Yeah. You came in the direction of it."_

"_Never been to the city, why not?"_

"_Mom said only grown-ups go there to work."_

"_That is half true. There is also kids like you there."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, with tall buildings and place to play games all day, plus making friends."_

"_Friends."_

"_I want friends."_

"_It gets lonely here, doesn't it."_

_I nodded._

"_Well." He grabs something out of its pocket. "Here little missy."_

"_Huh?"_

_He hands me a bey._

"_Woah, it's a bey! I always see them on the TV. But it's a real one!" I said excitedly. _

_The guy smile, "This bey is special."_

"_Really?"_

_He nods, "It tends to not like greedy people like me. This bey been lonely for a long time and need a friend. Would you be its friend little missy?"_

_I nodded really fast, "Yeah!" It looked at it, "Me and you going to be really good friends!" I said jumping around. "I will call you…."_

"_It-"_

"_ReDemo!"_

_The guy looked surprise and then smiled, "That's a good name." I sat back down, he smirked at me, "Hey little missy, ever played cards?"_

_I shook my head._

"_Alright I will teach you." He clasps his hand and a deck of cards appear._

_Clapped at the trick he did._

"_I will teach you that trick too."_

_He kept me company for a long time and taught me how to play cards. He taught me different card games. He told me if ever need something just put what I had on the line and double it later. The afternoon came and like the day, things must end. _

"_It looked like I should take my leave." He gets up and began to walk back the way he came._

"_Wait!" I yelled._

_The guy stopped and turned._

_I quickly picked some flowers and ran up to him. "Here you go, thank you for my friend."_

_He smiles and bend on one knee, "No, thank you Little Missy." He received the white lilies and walk away._

_When he was fully gone I looked at ReDemo, "I'm not alone anymore."_

/

_Later my 'mother' returned and saw me playing with ReDemo. For a moment, I saw her have an expression of horror. I asked if she was alright, but she then just smiled and said it was nothing. She then asked how I got ReDemo. I just said a man gave it to me. She didn't go any further with questions._

_I didn't know why I name it ReDemo, but I made a friend. That is all that mattered. Then One day 'mother' said we were moving. Two days passes and 'Mother' began to treat me like dirt. She cut off my hair, beat me to the pulp, then took me down to the city. I never went into the city till now…_

/

_"Mommy, I didn't want to cut my hair, I liked it."_

_"STOP I WON'T STAND THIS SHIT!"_

_"Mommy you're scaring me."_

_Her mom starts kicking her at the train station some people are watching and doing nothing and have evil smiles on their faces._

_"YOU ALWAYS BEEN ALONE!"_

_"But…"_

_"DISAPPEAR NOW! YOUR MAKING MY LIFE MISERABLE! YOU'RE A BURDEN TO ME!"_

_She stopped and looks of to the distance. It seemed she was waiting for someone. Then I saw a sword shop at the station, at the sign it said it was OPEN. I looked back and she was not paying attention. I went in._

_I saw the man who gave me ReDemo, he took a notice to me, "Little Missy, What are you doing here?" he notice my new appearance (bruises & cuts everywhere), "What happen?"_

_I was looking down, fighting tears back, the first time I felt terrified and ashamed. I hated this feeling, "M-Mom said we're moving." I choked out. I wanted to get rid of her. I wanted to get rid of those evil people._

_He knew I wouldn't say the rest on the bruises and cuts; he then went to a shelf took down a blade and showed it to me. "This is a Katana."_

_I looked at it._

_"Katana means sword, but Samurai always refers them to the ways of the warriors."_

_I stared at it for a long time, Then I noticed …._

_I never really had a name. Scratched that; I don't have a name. My 'mother' always called me girl, dear, sweetie, it, or not even nothing at all and says 'Hey!' to get my attention. Was she my mother anyway? Then the times I thought she called my name…. never happened. My world came crashing down. But I decided that I wouldn't show emotions towards it. I wanted to ask the man if I can use katana for a name._

_He seem to Know what I thought, "Katana is only for people who truly want a name, and have a burning fire through their eyes like a dragon. By the way little Missy, I never got your name."_

_I didn't felt terrified anymore, but determined, I look up to him, "My name is Katana."_

_He smirked at me, "Nice to meet you Katana." He then gave me a hug. I can felt some hot tears on my shirt. He hugged me tighter, "I always wanted to meet you Katana."_

_"You know me?"_

_"Yes, I can never forget the person I care for the most."_

_Then I realize, 'Is he-'_

_He looks at me then ruffles my hair. "Do me a favor."_

_I look at him._

_"Grow your hair long again. A girl like you will become a beautiful and strong woman." He looks at the window, "I think you should take your leave Katana and take these too." He put his decks of cards in my hand._

_I walk to the door then stopped, "W-would I see you again?" I ask not looking._

_"Depends on fate." He said lighting a cigarette. "It was fate this would happen." He hisses the last part smoking._

_"Huh?" I looked at him._

_He waved it offed, "Nothing, if you play your cards right then maybe Katana."_

_"Yes sir." I walked out the door._

_When I came out, I saw a man with a purple suit and glasses talking to 'mother.' I took a deep breath, and walk over to them, but stayed a distance._

_Man came up to me, "You must be the demon heard about."_

_"Who are you?" I said emotionless._

_"Allow me to introduce myself," he bows, "I am Daidouji and you will be coming with me demon."_

_"No."_

_"I beg to differ."_

_I look over to 'Mother.' "Cow."_

_She snapped "You piece of SHIT!" and literally jumped to attack me._

_I did a side step and she trip and fell into a trash can. I felt a bit better, suddenly I collapse. I didn't know why but the last thing I remember is this burning pain on my neck and seeing the man laughing. **The last thing I wished for… destroying them.**_

* * *

Katana finally made it to **town.**

"Made it." She sighs. Checks her pocket and only a little bit of yen to only get a small box of cookies. 'I guess it's one of those days.' She sees guy being sneaky going in an alley, "Found it." She puts on her hat and mask. "It's Show time."

* * *

**In the alley**

The people are gambling in the alley. When Shinigami walked in, all eyes are on her.

"Who's the best?" Shin said

"That would be me stupid boy." A man said walking up and staring Shin in the eye. Took a scan of Shinigami. Black Hoody, mask, hat, and pants. "Your stakes?"

"147 yen."

The guys laughs. "You must be desperate to betting that kind of money or just plain stupid."

"done?" Shinigami tooka a scan of the guy, looks pretty wealthy for a money shark.

The guy cringes and showed Shinigami a table. "Here kid sit." The guy sat down, and 2 other men gather, "Don't mind if I bring some friends; Lets begin, shall we?"

Shinigami nods.

* * *

**Sometime later**

The crowd from and are shock by the money and clothes. On Shinigami's side, the other side only thing coving them is the boxers.

"Call." Shin said

They look at Shin's hand, "Royal… Flush…"

"win."

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" They all said in frustration. 'This kids a pro!' They whispered to each other.

"Again?"

"Fine!" The men angrily agree to.

The next round the same results.

"Done." Shinigami gets up and with the things that were won, from behind-

"We won't let you leave easily!" The three men jumped at Shinigami. They thought they caught Shinigami but it was a piece of clothing.

They see Shinigami running out of the alley.

"Get that bastard!" The head guy yells.

Shinigami is running down the streets, with a giant gang chasing Shinigami.

'I shouldn't have played the 150th round of poker. Dammit.'

Shinigami makes a quick turn in a small alley, then-

"!" Shinigami fell over a person

"Oh, sorry." The male voice said

"It's fine." She dusts herself quickly, and looks up to see

The guy sees her too and is surprised.

"That bastard where did he go!" The leader said approaching

"shit." She mutters, suddenly the guy grabs her hand.

"Over here." The guy drags her to a park where they lost the pursuers.

The guy huff and puff and Shinigami just took a deep breath.

"Ja ne." Shinigami said walking away, but the man stopped her.

"You can't just leave; you must have played your cards right for us to meet again, Katana."

"…"

"Why were those men chasing you?"

"…"

"Now that I think about it, those looked like sharks and thug." After a moment, "You swindle their money didn't you."

"Maybe."

"Why did you?"

Before Katana can answer, her stomach growled.

The guy chuckled, "Weren't you being a bit desperate?"

"no."

"Come on. My place it not that far from here." He said showing the way, "After you."

"…" Shinigami walks past him.

He smiled.

* * *

**When they arrive,**

Shinigami looked at the place.

"Sword shop."

"I moved here a while ago." He unlock the door, "Come on, I will show you the place."

**Inside the second floor**

The man starts to prepare the food in the kitchen.

"You can take off the jacket and the rest in the next room. If you have extra clothes you can change into them. Those men might still be looking for you." He said

"Fine." Shinigami walks in the next room.

**Later**

"Foods ready!" The guy said

Katana comes out in regular clothes. The man is shock on how she looks.

He snaps out, "Come on, the food would get cold."

They started to eat, "I-"

"Hm?"

"I don't know your name." She said

"Daisuke." He said, "So how have you been besides swindling people money?"

"Good." Katana said emotionless.

"You don't sound convincing." Daisuke said

"…"

"Tell me, what happen to you, when that woman ditched you?"

Katana stopped eating, she thought about it, "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Let see, been doing well myself. I moved my shop someplace else because business did cut it there." Daisuke smirk, "Will you tell me what happen?"

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Katana pointed

"Think of it in terms of a Father worrying for his daughter."

"Dessert." Katana demand.

"huh?"

"Ice Cream Sunday with pocky on top."

"I have Ice cream- Hey wait why dessert, and weren't you going to talk?!" Daisuke pointed out accusing.

Katana lean back in the chair, "Think of it in terms of a Father treating his daughter like a princess." Katana smirk.

Daisuke eye twitched, "You- Your sly Kat." He sighs

/

Shinigami started with the pocky.

"Now talk." Daisuke demanded

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a dim lighted room. Suddenly I heard a voice.

'Welcome Kid, what's your name?'

I said looking around, "Katana."

I stop for a moment and look around, no one is there.

'Look at your hand.'

I look at ReDemo.

'For a girl you pass off as a boy, no wonder Daidoji thinks you're a boy.'

I realize I was in boys clothing and that women cut my hair. I really did look like a little boy.

'Katana, do you want to destroy the world? We can make a new world where we are the rulers and can do anything. Do you want to get revenge?'

"Destroy…" Katana looks down at thought, "Revenge…"

'Don't you know we are special.'

"Special."

'Besides you always talked to me, even when I didn't respond.'

"You had been able talk?"

'Your strong will allow me to, but up until now, your feeling allowed you whether or not you heard me.'

"We're friends right?"

He chuckled, 'I've been called many things, but you are the first to call me that.'

"Will you leave me too?"

'Do you think I will leave you too?'

Tear began to, fall, "Yea," I began to cry, "You will leave me!"

'Wait, don't cry. Dammit, stop it!'

"Everyone will leaves me, because they hate me!"

I kept sobbing

'Being alone isn't a bad thing.'

"It's *hick* not?"

'Who needs them, you're way better by yourself. No one will hold you down. Do whatever you want.'

"Have you always been alone ReDemo?"

'I have been alone. The only time humans seem to care was the power I have. After they're done with me or destroyed by me I end up in a place where no one will know and I would be forgotten. I am born as the side product of L-Drago. I loathe humans.'

"I'm sorry…"

'Wait, that's not-'

"You hate me too…"

'Calm down!'

"I'm *sniff* sorry. *sniff*"

'For what? Bawling?'

"For being alone all time."

'… You're an interesting one.'

I sniffle, "you are weird too." I said sniffling.

'I made a contract with you.'

"Contract? When?"

"Before I knocked you out; when I made it your appearance change as well. You haven't notice; you have black hair and bloody Red eyes now.'

"Really?"

'The mark on the left side of your neck, it symbolize the mark of our contract.'

"That means I won't be alone right? We can be together?"

'You're cute kid. Sure we can be together.'

"That makes me happy."

He chuckled, 'I'm impressed you can be emotionless.'

"I-"

'hm?'

"I don't want to be weak, That's why" Katana gets up, "I will get stronger. No matter what."

"I see. How about I lend you my power.'

"No thanks." Katana said pouting.

'Huh?! What do you- Dammit! That's my line!'

"I'm not going to put my friend at risk."

'I lend it to you anyway, I like your spunk Katana. You can use my full power, but I'll warn you of one thing.'

"What is it?"

'My power is hell on earth, you go through a lot of agony, you will go past the point of insanity, taking souls from people bladers or not. Friend will turn to foe. Anybody that you meet you will be afraid. You will see things that will give nightmares to people. As you get sucked into hell, you will be tortured and lose yourself. I will not be able to control myself at one point. Do you still want as a friend or power? I can end your contact now?'

"I don't know what you said half the time, but you will always be my friend. So I won't back down. If you go down, I go down. You won't be alone, neither will I." Katana pumped herself up, "Ore no Shinigami. I will make your nightmares alive."

'Shinigami… it suits you, but what about your name?'

"I will make people figure out, if they win a game."

'Why you call me Redemo?'

"Isn't that your name?"

'It is Red Demon Dragon.'

I look at the face bolt of the bey, "It says ReDemo."

'…. That works too.'

Doji comes in, "I see your up little demon."

"…"

"Now it's time to give you a name."

"Shinigami."

Daidouji paused for a moment, then nod, "Shinigami; I will escorts you around now."

Expecting me to remember anything on the first time; I did. That night I went to the roof top I sat on the edge of the high building. I look up to the stars, but looked at ReDemo. I didn't know or expected the things I would do after. I didn't think about my actions after I join. If I was told to do something, I did it without questioning orders.

* * *

The sound of shattered glass made Katana stop. She sees Daisuke, grits his teeth in anger.

"Are you alright?" Katana ask

Daisuke realize, "I'm fine." He starts picking up the glass.

"Do you-"

"No, I don't help. Sorry if I scared you."

"Your Bleeding." Katana pointed.

"It's nothing that I can't handle." Daisuke said with a small bitter smile.

Katana frown a bit.

"That's what it said?"

"Yeah."

"…" Daisuke banged his head on the table.

"Um…"Katana sweatdrops, "Are you alright?" Katana asked a bit worried

"Yeah. Just keep going." He pulls out a box of cigarettes, "I need a smoke." He mutters while lighting one.

"That's basically what happen."

"Wow and everything else after?"

"As time gone I met Ryuuga, I vowed to followed him. I got stronger in more ways than one. Then the rest is just history. Pretty much on my training when I was with the Dark Nebula they called me as human weapon." Katana looks outside and see that it is the afternoon. "I guess you have to tell me your story another time." She gets up, "Thank you for the meal."

"Wait." Daisuke walks to Katana. "A girl like you shouldn't be walking around alone."

"I'll be fine. I have things to do right now."

"Then, I will come to help you."

Katana looks at him, he won't take 'no' for an answer, she pouts, "Whatever."

* * *

**In town**

They arrived at the super market (Katana changed into Shinigami before they left)

"What do you need here?" Daisuke asked

"Food."

"What kind of food?"

"The one you eat." She said bluntly.

Daisuke grab a cart.

"Go grab the things you need." He said

Katana walks off to the greens isle. She looks at the fruit, "Apple." She grabs the good apples, "Oranges." Grab some of those.

Daisuke is looking at the seasonings

"Buy 3 and the fourth pack free. It seems to be a deal."

Then Katana comes with bags of fruit and vegetables. "Ready to move?"

Daisuke look at her skeptical of the amount of food she, more than what he eats; "Are you going to eat all of that?"

"Share."

"With who?"

* * *

Ryuuga launches L-Drago through the Lava.

"She's taking too long."

L-Drago Roars and returns to Ryuuga,

"Dammit."

Ryuuga walks out of the cave.

* * *

Daisuke and Katana went to the line, when their turn came, cashier was shock on the many things they (Katana) is going to buy.

"Ok the total will be $#% $!* yen, will you pay in cash or credit?" The guy was wondering how it they will pay.

"cash." Katana said handing the money to the cashier (His jaw drop to the floor to the amount.) "Keep the change." Taking the stuff she bought with Daisuke.

They walk out the store.

"The reason you swindle money, is to buy this much food."

"Maybe."

The came to a** park** walking through it till-

"Hold it right there!"

Daisuke and Shinigami look around to find themselves surround by bladers.

"Shinigami,"

"me?" Shinigami pointed to herself. Daisuke looks around, does not like the look of it.

"We've come to capture you. Now come with us peacefully or else we will use force."

Shinigami stretched, "Don't feel like it."

"Force it is."

"Do you have a chance to capture me?"

"What?" The leader said, "Shut up! Of course we do."

"Like the sniper on the roof way over there." Shinigami pointed to the roof.

"Fire!"

Shnigami caught the long ranged shot. The bullet was a tranquilizer needle. "I'm not a wild animal." Shinigami pointed out.

"Shut Up, you demon!"

Caught another needle, and started to walk closer to the leader.

"Stay back!"

"Or what?"

"Get him!" The leader ordered the beys shot at Shinigami, creating an explosion.

The explosion cleared, and Shinigami is nowhere to be seen. The bladers look at Daisuke, "Get him too."

"Now, now, what happen to respecting your elder." Daisuke try to convince.

"Ready?"

"Oh Shit."

"Let it Rip!" The leader said

Daisuke brace himself, but nothing happen, he open his eyes to see ReDemo pushed the beys away.

Everyone notice that the sky became red. Shinigami appeared.

"Impossible! How-"

"Ore no Shinigami."

"Huh?"

"ReDemo." ReDemo comes out and scares the shit out of the pursuers. Daisuke is just really surprised. ReDemo charges and fling all of the bladers and their blades to the sides. The leader is shuddering in fear.

"What are you going to me?!" The guy stuttered.

"Not eat your soul." Shinigami responded.

"What?!"

"ReDemo!" ReDemo strikes.

Suddenly a clash of lighting appeared. ReDemo stops in front of the leader face to face. Everyone looked and see Ryuuga walking down the park. Walking towards them.

"What the hell?" Ryuuga said in a dark voice.

"R-R-R-Ry-" The leader started to become freaked out.

"Ryuuga." Shnigami said

"Tch. Lets go." Ryuuga said

Shinigami nods, "ReDemo." ReDemo returns to Shinigami and began to follow him. Daisuke followed them too.

* * *

**Near the edge of town,** Ryuuga stopped.

"You didn't listen." Ryuuga said

"sorry." Shinigami said

"And you," Ryuuga turned to Daisuke, "Don't even follow us."

"Well I'm just helping Katana." He said holding up the bags, "O-Nii-Chan." He winked at the least part.

Shinigami froze up in shock.

Ryuuga grabs Daisuke by the shirt, notice that he use Shinigami's actual name, "Who are you?"

Shinigami thought quickly and steps in, "A friend."

Ryuuga is not liking this one bit, but know there will be pursuers again soon if they don't keep moving. He pushes Daisuke away( more like throwing)"Tch, whatever. It time to go." Ryuuga said walking ahead.

Shinigami is a bit surprised by Ryuuga's Reaction she sighs in relief, but turn to Daisuke, "Sorry for causing you trouble." Grab the bags of food. "Thank you for the meal." She said with a bow.

"Here take this." Daisuke hands her a flower.

"Lily?" Katana said

"Take care Katana." Daisuke pets her head and begins to walk away while lighting a cigarette.

Shinigami is turns, "Thank you Daisuke-san!" She said a bit flustered.

He wave while walking away.

Katana did a small smile and went after Ryuuga.

* * *

Daisuke arrived back to **his place.**

He remembers a memory.

* * *

_A young scientist, striving for knowledge approached by another scientist older than him._

_"Do you know about the beys that can destroy the world?" He asked_

_"Yes I do, they are called forbidden beys by the way." A young scientist said, "The have massive energy but no one can control them. Not yet."_

_"I see. You're a smart young man, what's your name?"_

_"Daisuke."_

_"Where are you from?"_

_"Koma village."_

_"Where is that?"_

_"In the far mountains, I left because I want to discover more on the forbidden bey and the forces it takes to wield them."_

_"My name is Daidouji and I have an offer; You can help me discovers these bey.I have the funds to do this, I pay you 10x more than your usual to make you rich beyond belief, just sign this contract."_

_"Rich, those words ring in my ears. I will sign it."_

_/_

_"What have you done with my child?!"_

_"You sign the contract. When you find the beys, obviously the beys would be given the child. You didn't seem to care for it when you signed it."_

_Daisuke grit his teeth, "Well you better forgot it! I quit!"_

_"I knew you would say that, but you sign the contract; so that child belongs to the Dark Nebula now."_

_Daisuke grabs Daidouji by the collars, "Bastard!"_

_"I've been called worse, now then…" two guards appear behind Daisuke and grabs him, "Please escort Mr. Daisuke out here."_

_One of guard punched in the stomach really hard in the guts. Daisuke drops to the floor, "damn you… Daidouji…" he falls unconscious._

_'I found the Red Demon Dragon on my own. I open a sword shop because it was hobby. I wish that fate would at least let me see her. Then that day I walked up the mountain.'_

"_**Whatcha doing?"**_

He smiled at that the memory.

* * *

**In the cave (again)**

Ryuuga is eating the food Shinigami bought. He notice Shinigami is staring off into space. She is unconsciously playing with the flower in her hand. Shinigami express bitterness, yet felt depress, but relieved too. She could not comprehend this mix feeling of meeting someone she encountered years ago. And for some reason; she felt like she knew that man, also having a bond with him. A bond that was not develop at their first meeting. She let the memories flowed back to her. The memories that she desperately held back, but found its way around. Ryuuga is about to speak, but decides to keep staring at her.

Katana lowered her head a bit, murmur something that Ryuuga himself couldn't understand himself. Then Shinigami gets up and leave the cave.

Outside the snowy mountains in the night under the full moon, Katana feels refreshed with the cold breeze…

She then said the murmur words again.

* * *

**"Otou-san."**

* * *

That is the first chapter. Whatcha think?

I had this done for a long time I just wait for this month to start the new Series. (Since this is September and school starts this time of year.) New School Year to start fresh and it is going to be better than last year. More excitement, more unexpected things, new friends, Overall more of everything. Yes people, I made another one. Don't you know; when one story ends, another starts.

Plus I would try to update soon, because I decided to…..(drum roll) make a cosplay of a digimon. I decided to try making a cosplay, because I enjoy cosplaying. Also I want to do something new and exciting. Please wish me Luck, since this is my first attempt. (-^v^-)

While I write my story I watched soooo much anime. I didn't sleep till midnight. I watched Digimon Xros Wars(good overall, but ending sucked. I heard Manga is better.)Anohana: The flower we saw that day (I literally cried at the last scene, totally touching.) Wolf's Rain (Good anime, so good. Ending is kind of relieving.)Code Geass (Dammit make R3 already.) Digimon Adventures 1&2 (Hearing Butterfly at the epilogue, fan spasm. **{Spoiler!- All the main characters from all the Digimon series come out in ****Xros Wars****}**) Fruit Basket (Prefer manga more.) Inazuma Eleven (I kinda think Go is becoming too extreme, like they are over doing it.) Gundam Seed HD Remake (Kira! Arthuran!- my favorite lines.)CardFight! Vanguard(aichi is so girly, but JAM Project sings the openings~ X3.)Naruto (been reading the manga and chapter 599, I felt like I knew all of long, but it was still trippy. Read it and you understand.)Beywheelz (…..…no comment….)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, **PLEASE REVIEW.** **Thank You.**

**-RoxasOtaku ****ヽ****(*^****ω^****)****ﾉ**


	2. The Unexpected Reunion

Beyblade! Beyblade! Beyblade! Go! Go!  
Beyblade! Beyblade! Beyblade! (Go) Shoot!

kono hiroi sekai  
mugen no rival ga matteru  
tachimukaou ore to omae de  
tsukamunda ichiban boshi wo

Galaxy!

sekai jyuu wo terashiteku  
honto no tsuyosa wo sagashi ni ikou

3, 2, 1  
Go Shoot!

tsubasa hiroge kake meguru  
namida mo zenbu nosete  
kokoro no ginga ima moe agaru  
tadahitotsu shouri no tamashii!  
fukumete butsukero metal!

Beyblade!

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Unexpected Reunion**

**A big explosion occurs **at the side of the cave, making another entrance into the cave.

The bey that caused it returns to its owner. Katana is training, that basically destroying the cave itself. Ever since the incident in the city, Ryuuga told (commanded) her to stay in the cave and knowing that Katana would not take 'No' for an answer; they basically battle to the point that destroyed half the mountain (He won, for the record). At first Katana didn't care, but soon realize… she haven't watched the 3 new Gundam AGE, the coupon for a maid-café nearby expires, she did not get her weekly Shonen Jump 4 times, and the stash of pocky that she has, finally went to 0. Katana is finally at her wits end.

'dammit, I want pocky.'

Katana furiously punched the wall. She sighs and sat down near a burnt out fire. Katana notice her bag, she grabs it and pulls out Leone. She looks at it.

'I wonder if Kyoya or the others are mad at me for leaving.'

She starts messing with leone.

'If we meet again, would he be mad.'

Thinking of the time she carried an unconscious Kyoya, because the damage from Daidouji was great.

'Why did I help him at that Time? I was order not stay close but why or when did I start to feel something for someone.'

She kept messing with Leone.

'I guess at that moment, I thought of that time and my feeling for that took over. But, when did I start having a deep feeling towards him, of all people. '

Katana is still puzzled with her emotion toward a certain someone.

"When?" She asks. Katana starts to think, 'Was it when I saw him… Not really….'

She kept thinking, while searching through memories. Unknowingly to her, Ryuuga comes back and notice her messing Leone.

'Maybe… I don't know.' Katana thought furrowing her eyebrows at Leone.

Suddenly, Ryuuga snatches Leone away from her, that snap Katana back into reality.

"I thought you hate cats." Ryuuga said looking at it.

"I do." Katana answered

"Then you should not mind if I get rid of it."

"I do mind." Katana said reaching for it.

"Then Fight me." Ryuuga said pushing Katana back.

Katana feels peeve now, "Fine, but if I when you let me go wherever I want, I 'm sick of this cave, and give that back." She pointed at Leone.

They go on both sides, everything is dead silent.

They got their beys ready.

"1!"

"2."

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

* * *

**This scene was cut out due to lack of funding, and bloody content mix with excessive swearing that will melt eyes of little children. So enjoy my interpretation of YOLO.**

Y-aks

O-utside

L-anding

O – rgasms

Ok back to the show

ヾ(･ω･*)ﾉ(this is a kitty face if it doesn't show)

* * *

**Shinigami is walking down the street** beaten up and wrapped in bandages.

Looking at the reflection of the window she sees her appearance. Her left eye is bandage up and her right cheek is bandage too. Her wounds are less noticeable, since she is wearing her hat and hood to cover them up. She also hat multiple cuts and bruises that cover her body. No will notice since she is Shinigami and Shinigami wears dark heavy clothes.

'He over did it again. Damn him.'

_**Flashback**_

_After the battle, the smoke is clearing to show the winner._

_Ryuuga is standing laughing, and Katana is struggling to keep standing gritting her teeth, bleeding from one side of her face. The debris cleared and showed that L-drago has fallen, while ReDemo is barely spinning. Ryuuga suddenly collapse to the ground, Katana sighs and falls to the ground._

_"baka." She mumbled before losing conscious_

_**End Flashback**_

'At least I got to leave that stupid cave.' Shinigami thought.

As Shin kept walking down the street, a familiar person spots her.

"Shinigami, I found you."

* * *

**Shinigami walks out of a small market.** Shinigami feels very delighted that she finally has a restock in pocky, and the weekly shonen jump.

The delighted feeling is soon stopped as she is slug to the ground. Shinigami looks up to see-

"akio."Shinigami said

Akio looking at Shinigami really darkly, but he not alone; Shinigami sees Akio's gang as well.

"Shinigami. I said I will get my revenge." Akio said

Duo and Heero kick Shingami on the sides, she grit her teeth from the pain. She recovering from the battle Shin did with Ryuuga. Heero and Duo held Shin down.

"Well,well at least you won't run in your condition." Akio said

"Think." Shinigami said as she flipped Duo and Heero over; she making a run for it, but the rest of the gang surrounds her.

"You can't get away this time." Akio said as they close in on Shinigami.

'Crap. Didn't expect this to happen,' Her eyes searches the surrounding and sees a truck coming.

"Give up!" Miwa said

The truck got close, "Never." Shinigami jump to the truck, they were shock that Shinigami made the jump and got away.

"What now boss?" Aichi asked

"We find him." Akio answered.

"Ok boss." Shinji answered

* * *

**In an alley,**

Shinigami is sitting on a crates thinking.

'I forgot about them, I guess they hate me now.' Then remembers, "Pocky." She is disappointed to lose her pocky and Shonen jump. "I should leave."

She gets up and walk back into the sidewalk, she pasts an electronic store. The televisions on Display channels tune into the WBBA

[Listen up everybody to this news I got for you!]

Shinigami backs up to the TV.

**On the other side of town**

Akio and his gang look at the restaurant TV (they got hungry while searching for Shinigami)

[The choosing for Japan representative for the WBBA world championships would be held at the same time around the country]

/

"Eh?" Shin said disbelieving

[Now pay attention for the rules of this puppy; winning because of a sweep-out earns you 1 point.]

/

[Winning because of a stadium out earns you 2 points.]

"Wow." Loki said amused

/

[Battle as much as you can with the time you have, the 4 bladers with the most points will move on to the battles. Bladers all around the country gather around the areas, because this time its world-wide!]

"That means…." Katana stop for a moment, "Nah, I highly doubt it... Would he enter?"

/

"Boss!" Joe said

"We'll enter the tournament." Akio confirmed

"Yeah!" They all said

"I will start tomorrow at noon" Heero inferred

* * *

**Later: Night time**

Shinigami wonder the streets alone. She looks to the stars.

"I… I miss my friends." She lets herself admit.

Shin kept looking at the sky, until she notices a bar. Knowing that she can easily get into it with the attire she had on,

'It's been a while since I had a drink.' Shinigami thought.

She went into the bar and drank till morning. Funny thing was that Ryuuga ban her from drinking since they did hardcore training and so on, he did not want to deal with a drunken person.

* * *

**Morning came**, Shinigami wakes up on top of a roof.

She looks around, Shin gets and walks to the edge and bends 90 degrees looking down a tall, very high building, to where the people looks like ants.

"I feel sick." Shinigami said turning light green.

She gets off the edge and runs down flights of stairs before Shin finally vomited on the 5th floor on everything she drank the night before. Shinigami felt an insane headaches, stomach aches, and over all tired as *$#%.

* * *

"We got to find shinigami." Akio said

"How?" Duo said

"We ask around." Heero said flatly

"Are you crazy?!" Joe said, "what if…"

"What if we end up like last time?" Shinji said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"I agree." Aichi said

Loki looks down in shame.

"I got to go to the bathroom." Shinji said nervously walking away.

Akio looked at them, there is an eerie silent. Out of nowhere a huge guy bumps into Akio.

"Watch it punk!" The man yelled

Akio snapped, "I not my fault jackass!"

The guy grabs him, "I suggest you apologize before accidents happen." The guy men surround them.

"Hell No." Akio said

"Fine. Take'em" The guy commanded his lackeys

In a matter of Seconds, Akio and his gang were captured.

Shinji coming from the bathroom and see his friends being taken away, but is unable to catch up and lose them.

"Aw man, What do I do?!" Shinji said

When he turns he bumps into someone and falls to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Shinji said, when he looks and he is practically terrified

"it's fine." The person grunted and looks to see-

"Shinigami-!"

"Shinji-"

Shinji shrinks a bit, wanting to run, but he is to petrify to get up.

On the other hand, Shinigami is trying to overcome a Hangover. She unwilling gets up and give a helping hand to Shinji, who gave a yelp as Shin got closer.

Shinigami comprehended that Shinji is afraid of her. She knew exactly why he was; she didn't blame them for the treatment that they gave her. Though her train of thoughts is cut off from feeling sick to the stomach, so she walks to the nearest trashcan and gaged.

Shinji watched Shinigami throwing up her guts, and goes up to her. "Are you okay?" Shinji said worried

"No." Shinigami replied.

Shinji notices Shinigami's injuries then remember his friends, 'I need to save them… but I won't stand a chance by myself. I can't do it.' He is going to turn away, 'What if?' He looks at Shinigami who is not really 100% 'It's worth a shot.' He goes up to Shinigami.

Shinigami looks at him.

He goes on his knees, "PLEASE! I Beg You! Help Me Save My Friends!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!"

"because…"

"They will be in trouble if we don't."

'I would say no, but it's my fault that I destroyed all their confidence with hopes and dreams of the future plus feeding their souls to ReDemo so that they can rot in an eternal hell.' Shinigami kept staring at Shinji, 'I feel sick.'

Shinji looked at Shin, "Well?"

"Buy me 10 boxes of pocky and this week Shonen Jump now and I will help you."

Shinji is shocked and bows, "Thank you very much!"

"Let's go."

"Yes Sir!"

'Katana, what did you get yourself into…'

* * *

Shinji did what he was told as they went into the market buying pocky and Shonen Jump.

"It's weird being team up with you."

"…"

Shinji did a bitter smile while looking to the ground. "I told myself, that I wouldn't run away from a battle."

"…"

"When I was little I ran away."

"…"

"After I met Akio, I found myself able to stand and fight."

"…"

"But then that day happen. I all I remember is a very dark dream."

"…"

"After that I began to run away again."

"…"

"But everyone changed too. They became distance, especially Akio."

Shinigami remembers Battle Bladers.

"Ever since Battle Bladers, he changed. All he now prefers to be alone. Doing things by himself, one of them is finding you.

"I see."

"Ah we're here."

They both walk into the market.

* * *

Afterwards, Shinji lead Shinigami into the direction of his friends.

While they walk,(trying to find a clue on the direction the went after Shinji lost them.)

"Sorry." Shinigami said suddenly.

"Huh?" Shinji is stun by words

"sorry." Shin repeated.

"Why you say that? You didn't do anything bad to me." Shinji said

"I did."

"What?"

"That day."

Shinji finally caught on, "I… uh…Well… um-"

"I don't expect you to forgive me or anything."

He looks at Shinigami, to see that Shin has a straight face.

"Fear is not evil."

"Huh?" Shinji said puzzled.

"It tells you what your weakness is."

Shinji listened.

"Once you know your weakness, you can become stronger."

Shinji went to deep thought, 'Become stronger…'

"They went this way." Shin snaps Shinji back into Reality.

"Alright." Shinji responded.

* * *

**Unknowingly; the selection match for Japan representative starts.**

* * *

They ran to through a park where the see the group of thugs tie up a beaten group of boys.

"Guys!" Shinji yells

The group of thugs spots Shinigami and Shinji.

Shinigami did a mental face palm, 'Baka.' Shin starts munching on the pocky, her hangover wasn't going to stop her from enjoy Pocky.

"Shinji!" They said, they see Shinigami, "What the hell he's doing here?!"

The leader of the thugs notices Shinigami, "It's you!"

The boys look at the thug.

"You bastard, I got your friends here!"

"We're not friends." Both sides said

Thugs are dumbfounded, the Leader compose himself, "You better return Everything you took or else. What will it be? or you can sell yourself to us and pay the money. Think fast bastard."

Shinigami is reading Shonen Jump while eating pocky, then notices and turns to thugs, "Did you say something?"

Shinji falls to the ground, "This isn't the time for that!"

Suddenly a knife is thrown and Shin's Shonen Jump became a victim of gang violence.

The gang leader threw it and is laughing mockingly. Akio and the rest are looking at Shinigami. "Aww, are you going to cry to your momma now."

Shinigami looks at the Shonen Jump. "…"

"Ties those two up."

The lackeys got closer, Shinji is getting agitated, "Shinigami."

"…"

The lackeys grabbed Shinigami first. They start laughing and mocking Shin. Akio's gang looked disappointed. Shinji is not going to run away because something told him Shinigami is not going down like this.

"Shinigami!" Shinji called

In a flash, the laughing is cut off with Shinigami smashing the head of the Lackeys to the floor.

This shocks everyone.

Shinigami wasn't done; to finish it off, Shin Drop- kick them.

The other Lackey began to attack Shinigami with Knives, but Shinigami dodges. When the lackey turned around stops when his close falls off and the winds blows through his hair that disintegrated. The lackey looks at Shinigami and sees Shin has a kunai. Before he can react Shinigami grabbed his face and threw him to a tree with one hand.

This shocks/scares the crap out of everyone.

"What are you?" The leader said

"Ore no Kidou Shinigami. Boku wa akumu o kanaeru."

A random lackey grabs a sword and throws it at point blank.

"Shinigami!" Akio said

Shinigami turns, to see the sword.

In an instance, Shinigami caught the sword with her teeth.

"What?!" The lackey said

"What the Hell are you?!" another lackey said

Shinigami grab the sword and snapped it into two with a small bend. Shin starts walking towards

"Monster! Freak! Demon!" The leader said, then out of nowhere two lackeys attacks Shinigami with beys.

An explosion happen hit Shinigami. Smoke filled the air. Shinigami hat and jacket wonders in the air.

"Shinigami!" Shinji yells

The leader and the two thugs left start laughing.

The gang is shock, Shinji is standing there like a rock.

"Serve him right." Akio mumbled.

The rest didn't know how to feel, but it was relief that Shinigami is gone.

"I don't believe it." Shinji said, shaking. 'I want to run away.'

"Face it boy, where's your friend now."

"… He… he…"

"Shinji." Heero said

Shinji starts to sniffle.

"Get yourself together Shinji." Loki said

"Tie him up." The thug said

"I… musn't… run away." Shinji said to himself

"Huh?" The lackey said

Shinji got ready to battle, "Let it Rip!"

His bey clashed against the lackeys beys, "What?!"

"Shinigami is my friend! I…I Won't Run Away!"

The gang is baffled by Shinji's statement.

Shinji's bey gets the upper hand, "Go!"

He knocks out one of the lackeys bey. Then with another roar of determination, Shinji beat the other lackey's bey.

The tied up gang cheered, but suddenly another bey attacks Shinji

"What?" Shinji said

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Leader said, "Do you really think it was over?!" The other Lackeys launch their beys to attack.

"Finish him!"

Shinji braces for the worst, his friends couldn't watch and turn their heads.

Nothing happen.

Shinji looks to see a bey spinning, "That's?"

"I said I will help you Shinji." A voice said next to him.

"Shinigami!-" He turns and sees Shinigami without the jacket and hat and now the bandages are noticeable with bruises. "EH?"

"WHAT?!" The leader said, "YOUR ALIVE?!" He also notice one key feature, "YOU'RE A WOMAN!"

The Akio and gang sees this, "EH!?"They turn to stone in shock.

"ReDemo." The sky grew darker.

Shinji shock but relieve.

"You ready?" Shin asked Shinji.

He nods his head, "Go!" his bey starts knocking out half of the lackeys bey.

"ReDemo." ReDemo knocks out the other half of the beys, resulting in the thug leader to shake in fear.

As ReDemo is in front of the Thug, "Now, let talk like civil people, hehehe."

"No."

"W-W-What, Y-Your a FREAK!"

"You don't know who you are talking to."

"MEN!" The thug looks around and see his lackey coming closer, "Looks like you're the one in trouble."

"ReDemo."

ReDemo Roars and grabs the Thug leader(who ended up using the bathroom in his pants) throws him in the air, and whack him into the stars of who knows where.

Shinigami looks at the lackeys, who's boss had been throw to the other side of the country of who knows where, absolute stunned.

"Who's next?" Shin asks.

The lackeys were gone in a puff of smoke that outlines their position.

"Thought so." Shinigami opens her hand and ReDemo returns to her.

Shinji untied the guys, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah." They said

They got up and dust themselves off, and look at Shinigami.

"I thought you were a dude?" Heero said

"I never said I was a guy." Shinigami replied

"So you're a girl?" Duo asked

"Yes."

"This is awkward." Loki said, Joe nod his head in agreement with Aichi.

Akio is staring at Shinigami, Shinigami is just waiting staring and then turns around.

"Bye." She said starting to walk off.

"Wait."

Shinigami stops, "You don't want to forgive me, because I am still at fault for what I did to you."

Akio is Shock, "I… W-well…"

"Your wasting my time."

"I hate you and I will get my revenge."

"Revenge is a grim path to follow. In the end, you end up hurting those you care for the most and destroy yourself."

Akio stared at her, "What do you know." He growled

"Intuition." She said Stretching

"I hate you so much! This is why you are hated by everyone!"

"The hate is implied, it's alright if the whole world hates me."

"huh?"

"Along as that one person accepts me, that's all I need to move on not yours." She smiled at the thought of a certain someone.

Akio growled.

"Besides," Shin started, "Beyblade is to test your own strength and go beyond your own limits, not revenge." She turns and smirks.

"You-"

[Now it is time to announce the Final four Contestants!]

"What?!" Akio and gang said as they turn to a screen in the park.

Shinigami turn too.

[In forth place! Yuu with 300 points!]

"I can't get that many points myself!" Joe said hitting the ground with disappointment.

[Next in third place with 350 point! Masamune]

"Who's masamune?" Aichi ask

"Maybe some foreigner." Loki said

[In second place goes to… with 370 points, Tsubasa!]

"That's seems fair." Heero remarked

"I wonder who made first?" Duo asked

[And on top of the qualifying round earning 500 bey points…!]

"500!" Shinji said

"What the hell?" Akio said

"…" Shinigami stared at the screen.

The drum roll went for a long time.

Everyone is in suspense.

The drum roll stops

[And the winner is… Kyoya!]

Shocking the country

Akio's gang

And Shinigami

[Boom! That's the scoop. The four qualifiers have been decided! There are 2 world tickets left, so who will take them!?]

The message ended.

Shinigami decide to waste any more time.

Akio turns to Shinigami. Shinigami started to walk away.

Akio is about to speak, but "Thank You Shinigami!" Shinji yells to her.

Shinigami waves without looking.

Shinji smiled.

"Well their goes Shinigami, who is a girl." Joe said

Shinigami is out of sites, "Damn, did you see her curves Heero!?" Duo said shaking him.

"Yes I did, she has a nice set on her chest." Heero inferred

"She is hot!" Loki yelled

"sexy." Aichi added.

"You were checking her out?!" Shinji yells stunned.

"Aw come Shinji, tell me you didn't notice. Unless you like her too and you don't want to ruin her angel like image." Duo slings his arm around him.

"No, you wrong, she help me save you guys! And besides-" He turns to them, "You didn't even say thank you to her for saving you guys."

"Well…"

"Show her some respect instead of degrading her to another ordinary girl you guys flirt with!"

"Calm down." Akio said

"But-"

"Don't forget what she did to all us. She's a monster. I still get nightmares. She can't be forgiven." Akio said

Thought of Shinigami's words in the back of Shinji's head. "I forgive Shinigami."

"Huh?" Loki said

"Are you Ok?" Duo puts his hand on Shinji's head.

"Yes she is attractive, but we can't forgive her." Heero said

"Shinji you should be afraid of Shinigami? You were the one who run away a lot in fear." Joe said

"Fear is not evil."

"What do you mean?" Aichi said

"It tells you what your weakness is."

"That means we are weak if we know it."

"No its not, Once you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well kinder."

They are shock that the shinji who was afraid at the beginning of the day, did a 360 on his personality. He was no longer afraid, but showing a courage that he gain back again.

They look at him. Akio looks at him. He walks up to him.

Akio stares eye to with Shinji.

Akio sighs in defeat, "You win for now."

"Boss…" Shinji said

"What you was true, we shouldn't have treat Shinigami like that." Akio turns to the rest, "From now on we will train in our own weakness and next time we meet Shinigami…" He pumps his fist in the air, "We will fight to our full strength!"

"Yeah!" the gang said

Akio's and the rest of the gangs stomach growled.

"We will after something to eat!" Akio stated as he grabs for his wallet.

The gang grab for their wallets too. Shinji pulled out a note.

"Huh?" Shinji reads it,

_'Dear Shinji,_

_Since the thugs destroyed my shonen jump, I took everyones wallets as compensation, except yours. Since you already bought me pocky and Shonen jump._

_Sincerely,_

_Shinigami_

_P.S. Tell Akio its payback for punching me in the face._'

Shinji sweatdrop at the note, while everyone began to panic foe their lost wallets, 'This will be hard to explain.'

* * *

**Sunset- Shinigami is on bus.**

She is reading the Shonen Jump that she got for the 3rd time. After she finished, Katana reach in her bag and grabs out Leone. She stares at it,

'I finally figure out when I fell in love with you.' She thought,

She hugs Leone, 'You the first person to accept me.'

"Kyoya…" Katana said dowsing off to sleep

* * *

**Nighttime- A ship cruises the Ocean**

Kyoya is on the bow. He's staring off to the distance.

* * *

**Morning- Stadium**

Everyone is at the stadium.

Ginga and the others are sitting in the stands, waiting for the first match Masamune vs. Yuu.

Katana is standing outside staring at the stadium.

"I made it." She said

Katana is in regular clothes and took off the bandages because her injuries healed.

She felt nervous.

"Come on it's just a match." She said to herself. Katana walks into the stadium.

* * *

**Inside the stadium**

Katana sits in an empty seat in the back.

The matched started.

Katana watch this Masamune guy battle Yuu. In the end, Masamune won.

Next was Tsubasa vs Kyoya.

The stadium stop as Tsubasa is waiting in the stadium for the wild opponent.

After a while

Kyoya appeared in the stadium the crowd cheers.

Katana felt excited now.

'It's him.'

The battle started.

It was epic and intense.

Midway, Katana notice something. Not just Katana, but the crowd. Tsubasa was losing and Kyoya was winning.

But, Tsubasa was surrounded with a dark aura and just went all out as eagle starts lashing Leone.

It seems Kyoya was in a struggle in the crowds view.

Kyoya didn't faze and fought through.

As a result Kyoya won.

The crowd goes wild as Kyoya became apart of the representatives of Japan.

Kyoya starts walking out of the stadium. Ginga runs to Kyoya.

Katana notices Ginga being puzzled as Kyoya told him something. After Kyoya left and Ginga is left there shock.

* * *

Katana is walking down a street.

Wondering on todays battle.

As much as she wanted to see Kyoya after the battle, she couldn't bring herself to see him.

'I have a feeling I should see him after the tournament.'

Then she thought of Tsubasa.

'I wonder if its possible if he has dark energy inside him.'

Katana kept thinking, 'Maybe , I mean the Dark powers of bey is create within the negative traits of human hearts.'

Katana head started to hurt from thinking to much,

'I should go back to Ryuuga to wherever he is.'

Katana starts heading out of town,

'Who's were those men chasing me before?'

Remembers that Ryuuga disgrace(help) Katana with them.

'I will ask when I find him… If I don't forget.'

* * *

kazoe kirenai koe sora ni nari hibiku

oozora wo koete yuke!  
kimi ga nagashita namida wo  
wasure ha shinaiyo

ippo ippo mae ni susumu no ha  
kimi ga soba ni iru kara

kansei no naka me wo hiraki,  
kimi wo omou  
nagashita namida no koto wo  
osorezu ni chikarayuzoku

hashitte yuku Oh Yeah

kessen no fue ga ima sora nari hibiku

saa, oretachi ga saikou no game (geemu)

nandomo nando demo yume wo mite yukou  
sorezore ga kanaete iku  
oozora wo koete yuke!

**_Next time:_**

**RoxasOtaku:** Hello everyone I am RoxasOtaku. I would like to thank you all for reading my story. Also I have to come to the conclusion that this second story would be shorter than the last one. Why? Because… if I made it longer it would be boring. How short? You will know when it ends, plus I will skip some stuff.

**Shinigami:** Why?

**RoxasOtaku:** I just said why.

**Shinigami: **So what's on the next chapter?

**RoxasOtaku:** Flashbacks

**Shinigami:** Flashbacks?

**RoxasOtaku:** I'm doing it To tie up loose ends of the story.

**Shinigami:** So will Ryuuga-nii be in it?

**RoxasOtaku:** Yes, he will.

**Ryuuga:** No.

**Shinigami:** He said no.

**RoxasOtaku:** Fine (but you don't have a choice.)

**Ryuuga:** Whatever (Your such a pest)

_*RoxasOtaku and Ryuuga glare with thunder emanating in the back_

**Shinigami:** _*sweatdrop*_ So the next chapter is…*_looking at scrip*_ Chapter 3- Kizuna

**Ryuuga:** What?

**RoxasOtaku:** I think it will be nice, to see the past. **Please Review, Thank You.**

**Shinigami:**Let it Rip.

* * *

**Translations**

Ore no Kidou Shinigami. Boku wa akumu o kanaeru.- I am Shinigami. Your worst nightmare.

Kizuna-Bonds

_P.s. The cover photo if Katana in regular clothing and holding Leone_.


	3. Kizuna

Beyblade! Beyblade! Beyblade! Go! Go!  
Beyblade! Beyblade! Beyblade! (Go) Shoot!

kono hiroi sekai  
mugen no rival ga matteru  
tachimukaou ore to omae de  
tsukamunda ichiban boshi wo

Galaxy!

sekai jyuu wo terashiteku  
honto no tsuyosa wo sagashi ni ikou

3, 2, 1  
Go Shoot!

tsubasa hiroge kake meguru  
namida mo zenbu nosete  
kokoro no ginga ima moe agaru  
tadahitotsu shouri no tamashii!  
fukumete butsukero metal!

Beyblade!

* * *

**Chapter 3- Kizuna**

**City: Noon**

Katana is in the city park bench relaxing, while looking at the sky.

It's been some time since the Selection tournament. Ginga along with the Japan team GanGan Galaxy, began the World Championships. They battle and defeat many new and strong bladers. The team is compose of Ginga (of course), Masamune(weird guy), Tsubasa(Someone with a mind), and Yuu (as a substitute), along with Madoka as their mechanic. Turns out Kyoya rejected the position to be in the Japan team. I think he wanted to battle Ginga, than be on the same team with him. The teams that GanGan Galaxy defeated so far were Team Wang Hu Zhang, Team Lovushka, and I heard Gangan Galaxy was defeated by Team Excalibur.

There is one problem for me.

.

.

.

I haven't joined Ryuuga. Well, I got sidetrack. But I do not want to really go back, because he will... um… beat me up.

Even when I first met him,

* * *

**Flashback**

_Shinigami about 8 yrs old is training. Doji opens the door and walks in._

_"Shinigami, I have someone you have to meet." Doji called_

_Shinigami stops training and sees a boy older than her about 2 yrs by Daidoji side._

_"What?" Shinigami said_

_"This is Ryuuga-sama, demon."_

_"Ryuuga." Shinigami said_

_"Ryuuga-sama, you demon; He is your older brother."_

_"…"_

_Daidoji looks at his watch, "It looks like I have business to attend now," He turns to Ryuuga, "Ryuuga-sama, do whatever you like. Call if you need anything."_

_"Leave." Ryuuga said_

_"As you wish, Ryuuga-sama." Daidoji said and turns to leave._

_The door closes, leaving Ryuuga and Shinigami alone in the room._

_Shinigami turns around, and begin to train again._

_"You're a girl." Ryuuga blurted_

_Shinigami stops and turns, "So."_

_"Daidouji doesn't know that, what an idiot."_

_"I hate that man."_

_"Huh, I touch a nerve." Ryuuga said smirking._

_"I hate you and this world."_

_"Being treated like dirt since the beginning. Don't even know how we are related. Weak girl." Ryuuga said bumping her with his shoulder._

_"Shut up." Shingami turns around._

_Ryuuga pulls Shinigami's cheek, "I see, you just a weak, stupid pest."_

_Shinigami punches him to the floor, and Shinigami is on top having Ryuuga in the choking position._

_Ryuuga smirks, "Go ahead, try."_

_Shinigami starts to choke him._

_Ryuuga is watching Shinigami as he's being choked. Suddenly, he feels hot tears falling on his face. He notices her angrily crying as she loosens her grip._

_She let's go, "I can't." She said crying, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."_

_Ryuuga is staring at her intrigued by her claim._

_"I hate everyone. Disappear, just disappear!" She said covering her eyes._

_Ryuuga sat up as Shinigami kept crying._

_All of the sudden Ryuuga gives Shinigami a hug._

_Shinigami is taken back by this._

_"I was joking." He said_

_"Baka." Shin said sniffling_

_"You're one to talk." Ryuuga said, "Now, get off of me." He punched Shinigami offed really hard. Ryuuga gets up and dust off his pants, "Next time, Battle me when your pissed off, also punch me again and I will beat you even worse." He implied with a dark voice._

_"Where your bey?" Shinigami said ignoring that last part._

_"I'm waiting for the right moment to get t."_

_"?"_

_"L-Drago."_

_"L-Drago?"_

_"ReDemo's other Half."_

_Remembers what ReDemo told her, "I see."_

_"I joined for power, but I never expected to have a sibling."_

_"How are we-?"_

_"We're only half."_

_"half?"_

_"We have different fathers."_

_"..."_

_Along moment past, Shinigami looking away and Ryuuga stares at her._

_"Can I go back training now?"_

_"You know girl, you should tell me your actual name. Unless you want me to call you what Daidoji calls you?"_

_"Katana." She answered in a flash_

_Ryuuga smirked, "You really hate that man."_

_"Him and this Goddamn place."_

_"Why didn't you break out?"_

_"20 times."_

_"How did all end?"_

_"Being tied down in a prison room for 2 weeks, and tranquilized every time I tried to move."_

_He starts to laugh, "You funny Katana."_

_"Try not to be."_

_"Do you want to join me?"_

_"What?"_

_"Since you hate him, join me to get your revenge."_

_"…"_

_**'Shinigami join him, since he will possess L-Drago.'**_

_"I will join you."_

_Ryuug starts ruffling Shinigami's hair. "Good Choice, by the way grow out your hair Im-ou-to-chan."_

_"What?"_

_"Are you deaf or something?"_

_"No."_

_"Good, from here on out you are Loyal to me."_

_"Yes, Onii-san"_

_"Much better." Ryuuga said smirking._

**Flashback End**

* * *

After that time, he still is a real jackass. I still followed him even though he is one. Later found through some records, that Ryuuga has a little brother. His little brother was probably born shortly after me. I really don't know. Asking Ryuuga is Asking for an early grave on the subject of his little brother. He even have similar names, his name has a '–to' in the end instead of '–ga' I just wonder if his little brother has the same personality to him.

Katana notices a couple sitting on a bench on the other side of her. She watches them being all lovey dovey and for some odd reason, she unconsciously starts fanaticizing.

_Katana is walking along the road with 'him.' They laugh. She smiled and says the 3 magic words that is music to his ears. He then hugs her tightly in his strong arms. She returns the hug. They look at each other in the eye. They Kiss-_

"Watch Out!" A voiced said

A voice that katana did not hear on time.

The next moment Katana is strike down to the ground. This put an erupt stop to her fantasize. She looked at what had hit her, and found a ball next to her. She gets up and picks up the ball. She gives it the stare that petrifies everyone. All of the sudden, she feels a tug on her skirt; Katana looks down and sees a boy who also petrify by Katana.

"Um… Sorry for my ball hitting you … but can I have it back?" he said

Katana hands him the ball, "Make sure you play where you don't hit someone next time." She said in a calm, straightforward voice.

"Yes, but… you didn't listen when I called you out."

"What?"

"You had a goofy smile, and said 'Kyoya.' When I kicked my ball."

"I said what?" Katana said baffled

"Kyoya."

"…" Katana is stone cold.

The boy realizes her expression, "Oh, does this mean you likes 'Kyoya'?"

Katana started to turn red. "I-"

"So he your bo-y-fri-end."

"well-"

The boy goes into deep thought, "I heard when two people like each other, don't they get married?"

Katana became flustered, "You- You got it wrong… that's-Hey kid, aren't you too young for that?" She snapped back.

"Nooo…." The boy said in a lying voice

"I'm telling."

"You're a stranger."

"So are you."

"Hey, why don't you be my girlfriend?!"

"NO." She Flatty rejected

"What?!"

"I have Kyoya." She admitted.

"Nee-chan is better with me. Nee-chan is Hot, and I'm so cool and handsome. We're perfect!"

"Kyoya is even Cooler, handsomer, and wild than you little boy."

"Fine, this Kyoya won this time, but I decide to go after you!" The boy pointed.

A silent moment passes for Katana, "… What?"

"You heard me. I will get you!"

"You're a boy not a man." She said

"When I become one, I will get you!" He declared

"In your dreams." Katana responded.

The boy suddenly jumps to Katana and grabs her chest. "!" Katana is caught off guard.

The boy starts running off. "Better start now!" He yelled and stuck his tongue at her.

Katana is now burning with fury. "That…" She starts running after him, 'I've been had by a little kid.'

As she runs down the busy street past stores with TV's announcing juicy news.

**[Even Salin was taken Down! Just as the Odd Ball Bull predicted Team Wild Fang is winning with 2 rounds in the row! With Kyoya Easy Victory they will pass the second round! ]**

"What?" Katana said, she looks at the TV at a Random shop. The high speed chase of the little boy is forgotten.

{**Kyoya: This is only the beginning.}**

"?"

**{Kyoya: What you seen here today was nothing at all.}**

Katana watched.

**{Kyoya: Hear me Ginga! I'm holding Leone true strength to when I battle you!}**

**{Ginga: I look forward to it! I'm ready to meet your challenge Kyoya!}**

**[There you have it folks GanGan galaxy next opponent has been decided! The assured amazing 3rd round battle will be GanGan Galalxy versus Wild Fang! The stage for the rival showdown would be held right in Japan!]**

Everyone around was pumped that for the amazing match coming soon.

"Kyoya is coming back." Katana said

Katana began to pace back and forth in thought, 'The last time I saw him was after Ryuuga beat him.'

Katana grabs out the Weekly Shonen Jump, "Wait." She said looking at it, "I need to read something different." She put the Shonen jump away and pulls out the Shojo Beat.

'What should I do?' She thought, 'Wait… What if he doesn't want to see me again?'

Her heart starts beating fast.

"What this feeling?" She grabs her shirt, "I feel weird."

She starts walking to a maid café close by, "What Should I do?"

* * *

**Maid café**

The door opens , the maids looks at the person walking in.

They Smile, "Welcome back Shin-Kun!" They all greeted.

Katana looks at herself, "…" She unconsciously changed to Shinigami out of frustration.

"Here Ami-chan will seat you." A maid said

"Right this way." Ami said

Shinigami sat down at a table.

"Shin-kun what would like? The usual or something different? Or do you want our new entrée?"

"The new entrée and the usual."

"Yes Sir Shin-kun." Ami saluted and walk away.

Shinigami is still thinking about the upcoming match.

"Shin-kun."

Shinigami looks up and see another maid, "Mai-chan."

"What wrong? You're not talking with any of us. You don't like us anymore."

"It's not that."

"We can help. You always been our favorite costumer, and also are backup cook on the side."

"I…"

"Yes?"

"need…"

"Go on."

"a-advice."

"Advice?"

"Love."

The maid gasp, "What?!"

"He's coming back in a few days."

"He?" The maid is baffled.

"Yea."

"What do you mean? Like your boyfriend?"

"Something like that."

The maid is shocked, 'I heard of these kind of relationship before, could it be…. BL?!' She then called over the other maids, (it was a slow day at the café anyway, they have time to talk).

"What is it Mai-chan?" One of the other maid said

"Shin-kun has love problems." Mai said

"What?"

"Really?"

"Shin-kun is in love."

Shin just nod.

The maids start squealing.

"Who's the lucky-"

"Apparently Shin boyfriend is coming back in a few days." Mai cuts in.

The maid grew silent. "Boyfriend?"

Shin nod her head.

'BL Love.' The maids thought unison.

"Here's your order Shin-kun." Ami said as she puts the order down.

"Thanks."

"Describe your boyfriend for us." Ami suggest

"He's nice."

"Nice in what way?" Another maid asked

"Kind but funny. Tempered but relaxed." Shin said

"Have you guys, um… kissed?" Ami inferred.

"ah." Shin confirmed

In that moment, Shin could not understand why, but the maids' noses were bleeding like rivers.

"Are you guys, okay?"

"Yes!" Mai declared holding her nose.

"Um Asuka-chan, haven't you been in a relationship before?" Ami said

"Yea, and so did Aya-chan." Asuka said

"Well-" Aya said, "Shin-kun how do you feel right now?"

"I… I feel weird."

"Weird? In what way?" Aya asked

"It beats fast every time I think of him." Shin admitted

"Yes and what else?" Asuka said

"I feel hot."

"Hot and beating fast." Mai said

"Hm…" Ami thought, "Your either nervous, or excited." She pointed out.

"Why?" Shin ask

"You either did something or you just miss him." Aya added

Shin thought back, "I did both."

Mai suggested, "Then you should apologize and say you miss him."

The maids agree with nods.

"How?"

"Let your heart lead the way. If that doesn't work; find your happy place." The maid said with a smile.

'happy place…?"Shinigami thought for a moment, "I will try it." Shinigami got up, "Thank you."

Shin walk out of the maid café.

* * *

**Walking around town, Shinigami feels an unwanting presence.** Shin looks at ReDemo.

'I wish we could talk, I feel lost without you.'

Shinigami feels something approaching.

'But we can't, but I'm still glad you're here.'

Shinigami instantly launches ReDemo, to the presence following.

"Argh!" A group of voices grunted from an explosion.

Shinigami took the moment to see their suits; they were the people that try to captured Shinigami and Ryuuga before. Shinigami walks over to them, grabs one of them by the collar,

"Speak." Shinigami demands

The person grunted again, but looking at Shinigami, he began to shiver, "W-W-W-We… uh, were sent to capture… you…." The other pursuers began to shiver in fear of Shinigami.

"What?" Shinigami snake her hand to his throat, slowly choking him, "Who orders?"

"Its… Ugh… -gurat…" The lackey is losing consciousness from Shinigami's choking.

"sodesuka…"Shinigami said, she let go of the suffocating lackey.

The lackey is coughing for air.

"Message: Destroy" Shinigami said to the group of pursuers.

The groups of scared boys got the message and hightail out of Shinigami sight.

Shinigami began to run from the alley and far in the city. Knowing that group bladers, is an attempt to catch her off guard.

"I have to find a place to hide." Shinigami said to herself, then she pause. "They know me as Shinigami, not Katana." She said looking at herself.

She looks around to find some place to change at. She sees a restaurant; she looks making sure no one is on her tail and goes in.

* * *

Inside Shinigami notice it was pack, so it allowed her to quickly go to the restroom.

A few minutes, Shin is in her regular clothes and she walks out the Restaurant.

* * *

Katana starts feeling paranoid.

Starts walking around to find some place to stay.

"Its going to be a longtime before they stop." Katana said

And so Katana begins walking to Metal City.

* * *

I should tell Ryuuga about this, then again he probably knows. He will either scare them away or beat them away like before (read chp 1). Ryuuga is very strong, and to be honest if he were faced Ginga again… Nii-san will win. Ryuuga trains constantly. Not only that, he always force himself to take the most dangerous paths, goes where nobody else goes. He makes himself endure it so he can become stronger. It does pay off in the end, because I will lose in a battle. Then I would train myself to beat him. As a result, we both end up beaten to a pulp till a winner is decided. For now, I feel like the only person to fully understand him. I hate to admit it, but he did trained me, and treated me like a person. In his own way, being a brother to me. We ended up having an unbreakable bond.

He was always like this.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Wolf Canyon**

_Shinigami climbed up on a cliff that quickly crumbled under her feet. Shinigami fell down hard._

_Ryuuga see Shin and looks from where she fell, "You're pathetic."_

_Shinigami glares at him from below._

_Ryuuga smirks, "Weakling." He continued to climb up._

_"Bastard." Shinigami said as she forced herself to get up. She continued to climb and reaches Ryuuga._

_"Finally." Ryuuga said_

_Shinigami glared at him._

_"Bet you that I will make it first to the peak." Ryuuga said_

_"Whatev." Shin replied_

_"I'll take that as a Yes." Ryuuga said as he began to climb._

_"Baka." Shin began to climb as well._

_They kept going up. Ryuuga is taking the harder way up. Shinigami follows. As they climbed up, Shinigami almost slip a few times but was able to keep her footing. Ryuuga was ahead of her. In the end, Ryuuga made it on top first._

_"I told you I would be first."_

_"whatev."_

_"You should have followed me then you would have beaten me." Ryuuga pointed out_

_"Because I want to beat you on the same path, taking a different road would be too damn easy."_

_"So did I"_

_"?"_

_"I take the dangerous path because I will become stronger in the end." Ryuuga stated._

_Shinigami was taken aback by his words. 'He is a jackass, but I guess I had him wrong.' Shinigami looks at him eye to eye, "I will try harder next time." Shin looks away._

_"You better." Ryuuga said knowingly._

* * *

kazoe kirenai koe sora ni nari hibiku

oozora wo koete yuke!  
kimi ga nagashita namida wo  
wasure ha shinaiyo

ippo ippo mae ni susumu no ha  
kimi ga soba ni iru kara

kansei no naka me wo hiraki,  
kimi wo omou  
nagashita namida no koto wo  
osorezu ni chikarayuzoku

hashitte yuku Oh Yeah

kessen no fue ga ima sora nari hibiku

saa, oretachi ga saikou no game (geemu)

nandomo nando demo yume wo mite yukou  
sorezore ga kanaete iku  
oozora wo koete yuke!

**Translations:**

**Sodesuka:** I see

**Baka:** idiot

**BL:** Boy Love- yaoi *the maids don't know Shinigami is a girl.*

* * *

_**Next time:**_

**Shinigami:** Kyoya is back in town.*She said softly

**Ryuuga: **I heard Ginga Hagane would be facing that guy. They're both pathetic.

**RoxasOtaku:** Is it because you're itching for battle too?

**Ryuuga:** Nobody ask you.

**Shinigami:** The battle is fierce and the winner will be the stronger rival. Dr. Ziggurat is finally making his move to capture Ryuuga.

**Ryuuga:** Do they really think they could do that? I can destroy them in matter of seconds.

**Shinigami:** We will see what Ziggurat intentions are.

**RoxasOtaku:** Also there would be some fluff, it will be adorable.

**Shinigami:** Fluff?

**Ryuuga:** That is stupid.

**RoxasOtaku:** Whatever dude, anyway I will try to update often. Sailor's Promise. I will not do haitus. So yeah (^v^)b

**Ryuuga:** Pathetic.

**RoxasOtaku:** Wanna go at it!?

_*RoxasOtaku and Ryuuga glare at each other again with thunder emanating in the back*_

**Shinigami:**_*sweatdrop*_ Well, next time…** Chapter 4- Team Wild Fang vs. Team Gan Gan Galaxy.** Good Luck Ginga, Kyoya…

**Ryuuga:** Let It Rip!

**RoxasOtaku:****Please Review! Thank You~**


	4. Team Wilde Fang Vs Team Gan Gan Galaxy

"Baka"-Talking

_'Baka'_- thought or Flashback

_{person: baka}_- TV

**[DJ Blader: Bladers!]**- Blader DJ

* * *

Beyblade! Beyblade! Beyblade! Go! Go!  
Beyblade! Beyblade! Beyblade! (Go) Shoot!

kono hiroi sekai  
mugen no rival ga matteru  
tachimukaou ore to omae de  
tsukamunda ichiban boshi wo

Galaxy!

sekai jyuu wo terashiteku  
honto no tsuyosa wo sagashi ni ikou

3, 2, 1  
Go Shoot!

tsubasa hiroge kake meguru  
namida mo zenbu nosete  
kokoro no ginga ima moe agaru  
tadahitotsu shouri no tamashii!  
fukumete butsukero metal!

Beyblade!

* * *

**Chapter 4-Team Wilde Fang Vs. Team Gan Gan Galaxy**

**_*WBBA NEWS*_**

**[Thanks for Tuning! This is the most up to date news of WBBA world Championship! Here is the news!]**

**[In China Gan Gan Galaxy defeat the Chinese Representative team Wan Hu Zhong, and have blow the competion of the Russian team Lovuska. Now for the Third round they have come home to Blade! That's right the World Championship have final come to Japan! The opponents are the Re[resentative of the Savannah Team Wild Fang! They are made of an elite force and are lead be the mysterious Kyoya!]**

**[it is another chapter in the never ending story of these rivalries between these two great bladers! Ginga And Kyoya! Bring it On!]**

**In a burger Shop**; Katana is eating and watching for the conference that will begin.

**[Now we will start the conference between Gan Gan Galaxy and Wild Fang. There Any question for Team Wild Fang?]**

_{Reporter: Uh.. Kyoya is it true you were offer a spot on the Japan representative team, but refuse and join the Savannah team just so you can get a can to battle Ginga?}_

_{Kyoya: That is not important at all.}_

_{Reporter: Uh-uh-But-I-}_

_{Kyoya: Just grab a ticket and come by to watch us battle!} *He said as he got up*{Kyoya: Ginga, you better be ready!}_

_{Ginga: No problem, I was born Ready!}_

_*Reporters are eager for the things they heard* {Reporters: So is it on?!}_

**[It is on! The ultimate show down between Ginga and Kyoya the Japanese bladers is a go! Tell everyone!]**

Everyone in the shop are excited for the up coming battle now.

**[All that matters now is the battle that will go down in beyblade history!]**

_{Masamune: Who does he think he is saying this battle will go down in beyblade history?!} *He jumps out of his chair* {Masamune: You are forgetting one important blader that should be mentioned in this battle!}_

**[Uh.. and who will that be?]**

_{Masamune: Me, Me! That's who I don't have a choice! So I will let Ginga take the battle with Kyoya, but I will have a match so Awesome that Ginga and Kyoya's match look like kids play! My opponent would be… Nile I Challenge You!}_

She looks at the TV at Masamune Statement.

_'baka.'_

She continues eating.

_{Nile: Huh… you sure make a lot of noise of a little guy.}_

_{Masamune: Who are you calling little?! I'm Big enough for you!}_

_*Nile take out his bey in front of Masamune's Face.*{Nile: I don't think so.}*Nile get up* {Nile: We will teach what a real bey battle means. Take a good look at Vulcan Horuseus.}_

_{Masamune: Hehe…I think I'm going to teach you something else, something about My Striker!} *Masamune Flashes it out*_

**[Things are heating up! We Now have a match between Masamune and Nile too! Tomorrow is going to be AWESOME! How can anyone sleep tonight!]**

Fans in the shop start cheering.

Katana Pulls out ReDemo, "I… I should train now."

* * *

**Later at the woods**

Katana is breaking down trees in the forest. ReDemo is spinning in front of her.

"go."

ReDemo smashes through a bunch of trees. As a result, ReDemo left a destroyed gap in the forest.

Katana kept training till night.

After destroying another Bach of trees, ReDemo returns to Katana,

"Tomorrow is Ginga and Kyoya battle." She said looking to the clear night sky.

She fell asleep under a tree until the next day.

* * *

**Stadium**

"Welcome to the WBBA World Championship! Right Here, the Third Round Begins Now!" DJ Blader announces, "The First Battle is between Masamune and Nile!"

Masamune and Nile approach the stage.

Both teams are present in the sidelines of the stage.

Katana is in the back of the stadium waiting for the battle to happen.

**Back to the stage**

Masamune talks more smack about Nile, but is cut off when DJ Blader starts the countdown.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Horuseus and Striker clash against each other.

**[And they Head off at each other!]**

"Go striker!" Masamune command,

Striker goes full speed at Horuseus.

Horuseus is push back by the impact. Nile is not fazed by Masamune attack.

All of the sudden, Horuseus pushes Striker back, it began grinding striker to the edge of the stage.

"I'm going to keep going at it until you get a stadium out!" Nile said

"Not chance that going to happen! The real battle just started!" Masamune snaps back.

Striker and Horuseus are in a fierce headlock. Striker is trying to push back Horuseus from the edge of the stage.

"Go striker!" Striker's performance tip claws itself into the ground; causing an explosion to happen and pushes Horuseus away from the edge. Striker then goes full speed at Horuseus, making Horuseus pushed back to the edge of the stadium.

**[Striker is now the pushing Horuseus at the edge of the stadium. Will Nile be the one to get the stadium out first?!]**

Nile smirks, he is not amused. Just when Horuseus is close the very thin edge of the stadium, its performance tip kicks in and goes around Striker causing Striker attack ineffective.

"How do you think about my Striker now!" Masamune asks, thinking he scared the Shit out of Nile.

"Huh, it seems to have some power." Nile said cooly

"What?! Some power!?" Masamune yells in shock

"It's just at that Level. It cannot win against my Volcan Horuseus. Horuseus the King of the Sky that can see everything. Also known as the bird falcon head from Egyptian myths Horus"

"Whatever!"

"Now you will feel the power of the desert!"

"Bring it on! Come on Sandman, come at me at anyway you can!"

Yuu yells at Masamune to be careful, but he didn't listen and said that the Number 1 blader goes more than a 100%. Overall he misses the Yuu point of Advice. Nile calls him Number 1 at being a loud mouth.

"Spread Your wings Horuseus!" Horuseus then attack at rapid pace with wind that its fusion track caused. Striker is desperately dodging Horuseus attacks.

"Now that's more like! This is the stuff that will make everyone talk! But none of that will hold my Striker back!"

Striker began pick up it speed and began charging towards Horuseus while dodging its attack.

"Your better than I thought." Nile admits

"Naturally, I'm the #1 blader after all."

After throwing some more smack comments at each other…

"Horuseus!" Horuseus began to glow. Striker tries to attack, but is blown away by Horuseus shear power. "If you're the #1 blader, then try to lay a hit on me!"

"I will Striker!" Striker furiously attack Horuseus, but is blown away again. He tried again. And again. And again. But it was the same results.

"Hit him Hard Horuseus!" Horusues began to brutally smash Striker around the stage.

Horuseus shows no mercy.

Masamune is becoming frustrated, till-

"Don't give Up!" Ginga yells

"Huh?" Masamune said

"What happen to the epic battle your where going to have?! Weren't you going to have a more amazing battle than me to stand out!"

"Ginga,"

"The number one Blader doesn't give up that not how he roles!" Ginga said raising his finger to the sky.

"number one he's right." Masamune said, he gets up and now have the renew confidence in him. "Go Striker!" Striker began charging to Horusues, "Special Move: Lighting Sword Flash!"

"You get some props for making me use my full power, but that moment of joy won't last! Special Move: Mystic Sun!"

Horusues and Striker Colide. Suddenly Striker horn breaks and falls. A giant explosion fills the air.

Masamune turns back and see Striker out of the stage.

**[It's all over! Striker Stadium out! The winner is Nile! The first round goes to team Wild Fang!]**

Kenta is shock in the stands, while Katana thought of Masamune as another idiot that had it coming to him.

Gan Gan Galaxy goes to a shocked masamune and Team Wild fang looking at them. Kyoya and Ginga have a stare off.

There is a break and both teams go into their Locker rooms to prepare for the next battle.

* * *

**Gan Gan Galaxy Locker Room**

Masamune is all depress from his lose to Nile,oo

"I'm sorry everyone." He said

"It's not over yet we just have to win the other two rounds that's all." Yuu said

"That's right, we still have Ginga and the others." Kenta said

"But the next opponent is Kyoya and he is not easy to beat." Tsubasa said

"But we have Ginga." Madoka said, "We will win for sure."

"Gingi vs. Kyoya… I think Kyoya have a new special move of the match right?" Yuu ask excitedly

"If Ginga loses Gan Gan galaxy tournament ends here." Kenta said

"I know that!" Masamune slams his hands on the table. He turns to Ginga "You got to win Ginga, you got to!"

"Huh?"

"I don't… I don't want it to end here! Not like this!" Masamune said

"Masamune,no worries leave it to me!" Ginga said, "So stop beating yourself up, its not like you."

"I was too weak out there. No way can I be number one. I have to be number one. I must be number one."

"Take it easy." Ginga said shocked

**Wild Fang Locker Room**

"B-B-Bull! You won! You Won Big time!" Ben-I mean Masked Bull said, "You kicked butt for team Wild Fang!" He hugs Nile, "I knew you were strong pal, but who would of thought you would actually beat Masamune! You really are a force out there for sure! Hahahahah!"

Nile sweatdropped, "Do you ever stop talking?"

"And Next gets even beat because its Kyoya vs Ginga!" Benkei said, but stops and remember, _'This will be Kyoya first time battling Galaxy Pegasus…'_Benkei decides to tell Kyoya, "Kyoya my friend, about galaxy Pegasus!"

"Be quiet." Kyoya said

Benkei was Appalled, "But Kyoya, its different from Storm Pegasus but Galaxy Pegasus can do-"

"Look Benkei." Kyoya glared

"huh?"

Kyoya smirks, "You're harshing my mellow. I don't like it."

"B-But I-I…"

"Ii finally get to fight Ginga Galaxy Pegasus at long last. It's going to be a blast." Kyoya gets up, "Lets do this."

* * *

Katana is at the** stands** bought some pocky. Went back to her sent and start munching on it.

_'Kyoya and Ginga are going to fight. I feel torn on who to cheer for.'_ She looks at the stage. "Kyoya, Ginga, good luck."

**[It is now the second match between Gan Gan Galaxy and Wild Fang!]**

**[From Team Wild Fang its Kyoya! And on the other side from team Gan Gan Galaxy its Ginga!]**

They both approached the stadium.

"The time has come at last Kyoya." Ginga said, "I hope you're ready."

"Hmph, you can talk all you want pal. All I got to say to you is that I'm going to win this thing for sure." Kyoya said

"I don't think so. You will be walking out like a loser." Ginga said back

**[Kyoya who rejected a position in the Representative Japan team is here to show us his power! And Ginga who is on the verge of elimination cannot afford to lose today!]**

They get ready to launch their beys.

"Let's rock & roll Kyoya!"

"Bring it GInga!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

"Go Leone!" Leone Charges to Pegasus

"Go Pegasus!" Pegasus does the same

Leone and Pegasus collide with massive power. They are not holding back.

When they broke a part there was a moment of the beys both waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Go Pegasus!"

"Lion Gale Force Wall!"

**[Ginga and Kyoya are not holding back at all and whip out the special moves!]**

Pegasus broke through it and pushed back Leone.

"Is that all ya got?!" Ginga yells.

Leone is pushed to the edge of the stadium.

Wild Fang is amused that Kyoya is being pushed back, but Nile can tell he actual enjoying it.

Katana notice that Kyoya is enjoying the battle to the fullest.

"How's that Kyoya!"Ginga said

He hears Kyoya laugh, "Not bad, Not bad at all. This is how a real battle should be!"

"Huh?" Ginga was taken back.

Gan Gan Galaxy is wondering why Kyoya is laughing.

Ginga commands Pegasus to attack Leone with full strength.

Leone is not fazed at all.

"Leone!" Leone attacks Pegasus back.

"Fine let put all my training to work Pegasus!"

Pegasus Charges into the air, "Pegasus Star Booster Attack!"

"Bad Move Pal!" Kyoya yells

"What?!"

"True Lion Gale Force Wall!" Leone produces a strong tornado that caught Pegasus Attack. Throwing Pegasus into air and making it land wobbly in the stadium.

The crowd is going wild with Ginga shocked by Kyoya's counter.

"What wrong there Ginga? Is that all you got?" Kyoya said as Leone attacks Pegasus nonstop.

**[The roles are reverse.]**

"Pegasus!" Pegasus Fights back

"True Lion Gale Force Wall!" Leones Tornado grabs Pegasus and flings it to the edge of the stadium.

Pegasus is struggling to keep to attack without sustaining a direct hit. "Hang on Pegasus!"

"True King Lion Tearing Blast!"

Pegasus is thrown to the edge of the stadium again.

"It's Time to End this Ginga!" Kyoya yells

"No problem! Let see what you got Kyoya!" Ginga responds back

Both teams are in awe by their Statements.

Katana is shock herself.

"They're true rivals." She said shocked, "They're going to push themselves to the limit!"

"Go Leone!" Leone jumps high into the air.

"Fine, then we will go even higher; Pegasus!" Pegasus jumps high into the air surpassing Leone.

Kyoya Smirk, "True Lion Gale Force wall!"

Ginga is Shock, "What?!"

Leone Rode on its own tornado and pass Pegasus.

"How?!"

"Special Move!"

"What?! You're going to use that now?!"

"Reverse Lion Wind Strike!"

The tornado slams Pegasus to the stadium.

"Pegasus!"

"It's not over yet!" Kyoya yells, "Now watch and see the true power or Reverse Lion Wind Strike!"

The Tornado is pushing Pegasus around and Pegasus is unable to dodge or to attack Leone.

"No, I won't let it end like this, Pegasus Don't Give Up!" Ginga yells

Pegasus power bursts and is able to move to the center where Leon is charging towards Pegasus from the sky.

"Kyoya!"

"Ginga!"

"RAAAH!-"

"ARHHHHH!-"

Leone and Pegasus Collide and cause a beam of blue light shooting to the sky

Light Filled the stadium followed by smoke. When the smoked clear, everyone is shock to see Ginga and Kyoya thrown off the platform. Pegasus and Leon are both on the edge of the stadium. Barely Spinning.

**[Both Beys are barely spinning while both bladers are unconscious.]**

Both Ginga and Kyoya start pushing themselves up, "HAAAAAAA!"

"Ginga!" Gan Gan Galaxy yells

"Kyoya!" Wild Fang yells

Katana and Kenta watch in the stands shock.

Leone and Pegasus head towards each other.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Pegasus and Leon final reach each other and attack with the little strength they have left.

"AAAhhhh…" Ginga and Kyoya both collapse at the same time.

Pegasus and Leone stop spinning at the same time.

Everyone was Speechless.

"Ginga!" Masamune Cried out

"Kyoya-san!" Benkei cried out too.

**[I can't not believe this if I saw this, but I saw it and it is a TIE! ]**

Both teams rush to their fallen teammate.

Katana gets up and leaves the stands

* * *

**In the Hallway**

Katana is running.

'Bakas, they didn't have to do that.' She mentally yells

She stops dead in her tracks

"I can't." She looks down to the floor. 'Or else if I see them now, I will ruin the tournament for them. Not only that, what if… they don't like me no more?'

**Imagiantion**

_Kyoya: Who would hang out with some with you?!_

_\_

_Ginga: I will never face you for Madoka's cakes again!_

_\_

_Kenta: Why Shinigami?! Wasn't Battle Bladers enough for you?!_

_\_

_Madoka: We're not Friends!_

_\_

_Benkei: B-B-Bull!_

**Imagination end**

Katana is at the corner of the room sulking for a long time.

"I can't let that happen…" She said depressingly

**[She is socially awkward and relies on Shōnen Jump(and other animes) for social skills. She won't admit it though…]**

She gets up from the corner still depress.

"I should go back for the match." She said wobbling back to the stands.

* * *

When she got there the third round had begun and to her surprise it escalated the wrong way.

By the time she got to her seat. She sees Tsubasa out of control with a dark aura surround him and the stage. Yuu is thrown back with Benkei and Damure.

Suddenly, a dark bird flies into the sky and disperse blinding the crowd. When things cleared everyone in the stage is knock out (except Tsubasa) making the Third match won by Gan Gan Galaxy.

The crowd was shock, rather cheering for an amazing battle they were scare from Tsubasa's actions.

Katana needs to do something about Tsubasa's problem.

"I need to find Ryuuga."

She got up and left.

At the same time Ginga and Kyoya had awakened to find out that there will be a 4th match to decide the winner of the third round.

* * *

**Night Time**

**On the edge of tall building**

The night is clear and the city is beautiful from the top.

"Tomorrow decides the winner for sure." She thought out loud, "Kyoya… Ginga… I hope… No. I wish you both luck."

**At the same time**

Ginga and Kyoya are both training for the match the next day.

* * *

**At Dark Nebula HQ?**

Shinigami is sneaking through the HQ, but the only problem is that the WBBA are now searching for secret information about the Dark Nebula as a whole. There is Security everywhere.

_'I need to get to the main frame.'_ Shin thought.

A guard is coming her way, when the guard pass by Shin came from behind and knock the guard out.

She looks at the guard and thought for a moment, 'I need to be more hidden.' She looks up and sees the vent, 'Perfect.'

**Through the vents**

Shinigami sees a lot of guards around.

_'The WBBA is sure keeping an eye on this place.'_

**After crawling around the vents** for some time, Shin found the main frame (the one Tsubasa was at before.) and start Merci up.

"Monsieur Shinigami, you save me. I am eternally grateful." Merci responds.

"Can it." Shin bluntly said.

"After battle bladers, Ryuuga had destroyed so many data my system hold on L-Drago and ReDemo."

"That was me."

"Monsiuer that is not a nice thing to do."

"Entry search: Ziggurat."

"Right away Monsiuer."

Shin is looking through the data that the WBBA obtain. The data were records of the Dark Nebula Bladers such as the Twin's, Yuu's, Reiji's, Tsubasa's, and other Dark Nebula lackeys. They didn't get Ryuuga or Shin because Shin destroyed them. The rest of the data cannot be obtain to Merci Superior Fire wall Doji created after Madoka and Tsubasa got into the system.

**[The Fourth Match has started already.]**

"Data Found: Dr. Ziggurat" Merci said

"Pull it up."

"Yes, Monsiuer."

Shin look through the data.

"Masaka.*" Shinigami back away shocked from the data that pop up.

The image show a group of Scientist, specifically Daidouji, Dr. Ziggurat, and the last is Daisuke.

"Merci, Ziggurat occupation."

"Occupation: Mental and Energy Doctor"

"Daisuke's."

"Occupation: Energy and Environmental Scientist"

Shinigami felt a small pain deep inside, but shrugs it off, "Merci, What is Ziggurat role in Dark Nebula?"

"The employer of Daidouji. Send multiple funds to the Dark Nebula for the revival of L-Drago."

"ReDemo."

"More funds were send to Dark Nebula when Red Demon Dragon was retrieve with test subject."

"Test Subject? Is Ryuuga the test subject for L-Drago?"

"Tres Bien Monsiuer!"

"Damn."

"Merci activate Deletion program 42201"

"Understood Monsiuer. Deletion Program Activate."

After a few minutes, "Deletion Program Complete~…"

Shingami shuts off Merci again, "You did your job well Merci."

Shinigami began to look around the room for an exit. Shin walk past a sensor, that was not there before. The alarms trigger.

"Shit."

The door opens and Shin is confronted with two guards.

"Shinigami?!" One said baffle.

"Intruder!" the other said

Shinigami made a run for it by jumping over the guards.

The guards alerted the others and started to chase Shinigami.

_'I need to lose them, they must have add new security systems since merci is the ones who controls them.'_ Shin thought running.

Sees the guards coming up the hall, when see looks back the other guards are catching up. A camera snaps a picture of Shin, but she is was too distracted to notice. Shin needs to think fast. She Spots a vent.

When the guards caught up they could not find Shinigami.

* * *

**Stadium**

Katana arrive when the battle ended.

She saw Masamune Cheering and the other crowd going crazy. Team Gan Gan Galaxy Won.

* * *

**Katana left the stadium.**

She walked down the streets wondering.

"Kyoya lost." She said "What should I do?" Her stomach growls, "It's getting dark and I'm hungry."

Then it hit her.

_'Kyoya will be in town for the night. That means…'_ She turns to the direction of Kyoya's place. "Kyoya would be home and I can get dinner." She said with a small cheer.

Katana runs to Kyoya's place.

* * *

**When she arrives, Kyoya wasn't there**. Katana felt relieved and disappointed.

Relieved didn't have explain to what happen after Battle Bladers and disappointed because she really did miss him.

She finally decides to take a bath.

_'I will just wear some off his clothes.'_ She thought while hugging Leone, "They will be my 'PJs' like most people call them."

She took her time in the bath; it had been a while since she had a nice long relaxing bath.

**Inside the bathtub**

Katana is with her thoughts. She is a tiny bit happy because she bought some bubble along the way. Therefore, she made a bubble bath.

_'So this is why girls in animes like this so much, it feels… nice.'_ She thought with a blush.

The warm water relaxes her muscles. She remembers the incident that had happen through the tag-team match between Gan Gan Galaxy and Wild Fang.(The one with Tsubasa and Yuu vs. Benkei and Demure)

"Tsubasa is affected by his darkness." She said

She Remember the representative matches when Kyoya and Tsubasa face off.

"I wonder how it happened… every bey has some sort darkness in them, whether its use is for good or evil can affect how strong the darkness becomes."

Katana thought about the nightmares she had as Shinigami.

_'The Darkness I had is very strong and it always will be; the Contract with ReDemo amplified it. As a result, I started to get Nightmares that got worse every time I slept. I basically Mind !#$ by my own vendetta.'_

Thinking of all the things she did as Shinigami, so many soul she taken from bladers to feed her bey. Also the many people she betrayed.

Remembering the times to when she met Ginga again in Metal City watching and collecting data on him, to Daidouji Mansion after Kyoya returned to normal resulting in a tag team battle against those dark nebula twins, to Koma Village while finding Ginga after losing to Ryuuga (in the process nearly destroying Kyoya for finding out her actual gender), to survival battle, to Battle Bladers, and then to the face off with Ginga and Kyoya.

"Both of them are idiots."

But she will never forget what they said to her during their battles with her.

**Flashback**

_"Anta Baka, my name is not Ryu. I don't care for this world. It could just burn. You lost the game. "_

_"Fine, then I will bring you back Shinigami. We will take down Ryuuga and the Dark Nebula and anyone who wants to use beyblade, even you."_

_"It's all around you don't you see it, this is the world that L-Drago and ReDemo will take. Give up."_

_"Even if it does become the world, our spirits will not give up and we will fight to the end!"_

_**~(-_-)~**_

_Shinigami is panicking, knowing that the only way win is to attack. _

_"Dark Move: Shadow-"_

_"If you have the guts to fight senselessly; then have the guts stand and fight like a true blader." Kyoya yells at her._

_"huh?" Shinigami questioned. Leone hits ReDemo back._

_**/**_

_"And the winner is…" Blader DJ waited for the smoke to clear._

_Shinigami had a blank expression and ReDemo is right next to Shin._

_And Leone cleared the smoke around it. Still Spinning._

_"The Winner is Kyoya!"_

_The crowd goes wild!_

_The gang is Cheering._

_Shinigami looks at ReDemo and picks it up, "Lost."_

_Leone returns to Kyoya, "No matter who challenges me I will beat them."_

**End of Flashback**

"Even after that, they still wanted me as a friend." She said, then she slaps herself, "That's not the point; I need to help Ginga and the others."

Katana dunk herself in, then up. She sighs.

"I really need to find Ryuuga."

She decides to not think of them anymore and try to relax. Some time passes.

But when stop one train of thought another went back to a certain someone.

"I miss-"

The door opens fast and –

She turns her head "-Kyoya."

Kyoya is in the doorway and is shock to see Katana.

There is a long moment of silence.

The heat rises to his face when he notices one key factor.

"…" Kyoya suddenly close the door.

* * *

**Earlier**

_The tournament ended for Team Wild Fang._

_They left the stadium,_

_"So what now?" Demure ask_

_"Simple, we go back home." Nile answer_

_"Not before you see the city." Benkei said grabbing Demure and Nile, "I, Benkei will show you the city!"_

_They look at Kyoya waiting for an answer._

_"Do what you want." Kyoya said, not caring where they go._

_"Alright! Lets go eat!"_

_And so they did._

_After Benkei show his two foreign friends around the city with Kyoya lagging in the back._

_When they were done, it was getting dark so Benkei decide that Nile will stay at his place, since Kyoya doesn't like guest at his home plus Benkei didn't know where Kyoya's place is._

_They said their goodbyes for the night._

_Kyoya is walking on the streets to his place._

_He thought about his match with Ginga. He felt thrilled that he was able to have a match again with his rival. He only thought of a certain girl he wanted tell his battle to. But she was gone. The last time he had a full conversation her was at his place before battle bladers. He hated to admit it that he cared for her and it would be lying if he didn't say he misses her._

_Whatever it is he had to let it go and think of something else such as training and thinking of ways to challenge Ginga again. It failed though._

_He ruffles his, "Dammit. I should get home and forget about."_

_**He arrived at his place.**_

_He remembers the events that happen between him and her. It was hard not to remember them._

_'I need a shower' he thought to himself._

_He put his stuff in his room._

_He walks towards the bathroom._

_He opens the door-_

_"Kyoya." He heard his name spoken by the girl in front of him._

_He couldn't believe that the person that had been in his every single thought was right in front of him._

_Then he notice… they are in the bathroom and she is in his bathroom naked._

_There is moment of silence for him to register the situation._

_He slams the door shut._

* * *

Kyoya's face began to heat up and his nose began to bleed waterfalls. He saw everything. He is trying to calm himself.

Katana walks behind him, when she was about to tap his shoulder he turns to her.

Kyoya notice she is wearing his clothes again, and her hair is down like last time.

There is moment of silence.

She didn't know why, but she suddenly hugs him.

He was shock at first, but then he hugged her back. He held her tightly. He buries his face in the left side of her neck. He inhales her scent. The scent of lilies.

She felt a blush crept onto her face. She felt a very happy on the inside.

They stayed like that for a bit, till her stomach growled.

He gave a small laugh, which deepen her blush.

"Do you want to go out and eat?" He asked

She gave a timid nod.

"Alright, we'll go a bit later."

She nods again.

He lets her go he goes takes a shower.

She waited for him.

They did not know what to feel at the moment they are apart. She would have to explain herself to him while he wants her to feel happy with him, but doesn't know how to put it to words.

_'It's going to be a long night.'_ They thought.

After he finishes taking a shower, he sees her still in his clothes, but she is holding a bag.

He thought for a moment, _'She is a girl; she shouldn't be wearing my clothes.'_ He looks at her, "Ready to go?"

She nods not really looking at him.

"Oh, and we are going to get you some clothes, (since we are going out.)"

"What's wrong with these?" She asked.

"It's better if you don't wear them."

"What do you mean?"

"It's better if you don't wear them at all." He said raise a voice a bit.

"ok." She began lift the shirt off.

He caught on what he said. He saw what she was going to do, "Don't take them off!" He said pull down the shirt.

"But-"

"I mean when we get your new clothes!"

"Oh." She said.

* * *

**City: Evening**

The sun is slowly setting. Kyoya and Katana are walking to a clothing store.

**Inside the shop**

Katana tried varies clothes in the dressing room it was hard for her to choose what clothes she wanted. Not because she likes them, but for the reason that she never really dresses as a girl before. She was lucky to even have a set of feminine clothes. Also she was still hungry.

Kyoya is waiting for her** outside.**

'She's taking a really long time…' Kyoya looks at the dressing room entrance. He looks around the store. 'She just grabbed anything she sees and took it to the room.'

He decides to pick something for her, though he never saw her in the clothes he got her before. He paid for the clothes then he asked one of the workers to bring it to Katana.

**Katana received the clothes and changed into them.**

"Thank you." Katana said

"No prob, your boyfriend was worried."

"Boyfriend?"

"The nice young man outside."

"oh, you mean kyoya." Katana was about to leave till the worker grab her.

"Wait, wait!"

"What?"

"Your hair," She pointed, "Let me fix it quickly."

"uh…"

Kyoya heard someone coming.

"um.." He heard Katana say

"It's about time-" He stop when he saw her.

He saw her in the new clothes she got and her hair was curled and tied to the side, and he had to admit it but she was drop dead-

"Gorgeous." He manages to say.

She blushed.

"We go now be it gets late." He said while extending his hand to her's.

She took his hand and he leads her out of the store.

* * *

**In the streets**

Katana is trying her best to keep a straight face. She notices that their fingers are intertwined. She also notice people are going 'aww~' over the couple

_'Before, everytime I stare at people they cower away, but now it's different. Now all eyes are on me.'_ See people eyes burn with moe,_ 'And it burns...'_ Katana thought.

"We're here." Kyoya said

Katana snapped out of thought and look at the restaurant.

They went inside.

**Inside**

They were seated.

This time, Katana need to say something while they wait for food. She knew the question he was going to ask.

"I…"

Kyoya is looking at her, as she gains composure.

"I was training." She started, "with Ryuuga." she added

He is taken back by the mention of Ryuuga "When you left?"

She nods.

"Why?"

"To train." She said looking at him._ 'I can't tell him about Ziggurat chasing me. I need to tell Ryuuga first.'_

"No, why with him?" He said not trying to sound jealous.

"Because." She answered.

"Because…"

"I follow Ryuuga."

That statement from her stung his heart a bit, "So why aren't you with him now?" he bitterly replied.

She is hurt a bit by this statement,_ 'I guess he doesn't want to see me.'_ She lowers her head a bit.

Kyoya saw her expression turned sad, "That's not what I meant. I mean why aren't you training with him at the moment?" He tried not to make her sad again.

She was still saddened by his statement. "Because you were facing Ginga in the tournament match yesterday and today, so I came." She said truthfully.

"You saw the match?" He said disbelieving. _'She came for me?'_

"Yes." Her face looked cute even though she was sad.

"I… Well…. You see…" He tried to say something to her, but felt guilty,_ 'Great, I made her like I didn't want to see her,'_ he sighs.

"Your order is here sir." The waiter said with the food.

They ate in silence.

It was awkward for Kyoya, because he made the girl he love feel like crap.

* * *

They left the Restaurant after but didn't hold hands like they did before they came. This made Kyoya peeved because he knew it was his fault. He suddenly stops in his tracks and hugs her.

This shocks her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like I didn't want to see you." He admitted.

"BakaNeko."She said hugging back.

He smirks as he reaches hold her hand and intertwined their fingers again.

* * *

**From afar.**

Nile sees Kyoya.

"That's interesting." He said. _'I knew sneaking out of Benkei place for air was a good idea.'_ He sees that Kyoya is smiling with the girl. _'Maybe I should follow them. It is rare for Kyoya to show anything interest other than Beyblade.'_

He follows.

Kyoya and Katana went into a shop.

Nile stayed outside and was on the opposite street so that they wouldn't notice or sense him. Kyoya's senses were sharp.

* * *

**Inside the shop**

"Why are we in here?" Katana ask.

"Well… Its date, so don't couples do this stuff." He said turning away.

"They do?" she said

_*ding dong*_**[They don't know anything about dating. - Stupid Couple.]**

Kyoya then grab something, "How about this?" He said kind of frustrated.

"!" She panic and look away frighten.

"What?" Kyoya look at the object. It was a lucky cat statue _*Rwawn*_ He brought it closer to her.

"Stop it! Get it away from me!" She said panicking and on the edge of tears.

Kyoya notice she is frightened, and puts the doll where she can't see it. "So… you're really afraid of cats?" Kyoya came to conclusion.

She starts to sniffle.

"Don't cry!" He yelled

She is too distracted with a horrifying memory to hear him.

He grabs her and pulls her into a hug, "Don't cry, it won't hurt you. I will protect you." He said. _'I feel like those guys in chickflicks.'_

She calm down. "I'm sorry~" She weakly said.

**They Exit the store**

"So is that why you hate cats?" Kyoya ask

"Yea." She said looking away

"Care to explain?"

She was silent for a moment ago, "It happened 5 years ago." She started, "It was just another day at the Dark Nebula. I always train in the big stadium room there, while the Daidouji's Scientist take data of me every once in a while."

Kyoya is intrigue by her story so far while they're walking.

"Then Daidouji order me to come to his office with him. I went there and see Ryuuga in the room." She pauses for a moment.

"Why would Doji escort you to his office?" Kyoya asked

"Simple, whatever Ryuuga wants he gets."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryuuga, because he was going to L-Drago, Nobody messes with him. Daidouji was afraid of Ryuuga. So he follows Ryuuga and Ryuuga orders him around like the stupid dog he is."

Kyoya taken back from Katana's hateful word, _'She really hates Daidouji._' He decided not to push on why she hates him but it's pretty obvious why, "So what happen next?"

"Ryuuga said he wanted to go out for reasons and wanted me to join him. Daidouji never questioned Ryuuga's order and fulfilled them, so I was allowed to leave with him."

"So weren't allowed to leave before?"

"Only on missions and Ryuuga's orders. Other than that I was always locked up." She said bluntly. Though it is strange for her to talk about her days in the Dark Nebula; before she discomfortable to talk about the subject, now she's relax when talking about it.

"Why?"

"Just because, I was in the Dark nebula doesn't mean I liked it there."

"Could you leave if you were that strong?"

"Well, I tried a million times, but every time I get drag back there again."

"What?"

"Now that I think about it, it was a like a training."

"How do you think of it as training?"

"Well, when I first tried to escape I was 5."

"So you were there since you were 5."

"Yea."

"What did you do to get out?"

"At first sneak around and then escape, at time went by I fought my way. They trained me even if they knew I was going to use it escape."

"Did you get punish?"

"Yea. They would tie me down, and drug me if it was possible. Then leave me there for 2 weeks without food and stuff."

Kyoya felt piss that they would do that to her. "Didn't they know you are a girl?!"

"They never did."

"Huh?"

"They never knew I was a girl, the lady that put me there cut off me hair and dressed me as a boy." She answered. "I stopped escaping when I met Ryuuga." Then she remembers her story, "So then Ryuuga and I went to the city."

"Why did he want to go to the city anyway?"

"He said that I should get out of that place and he said I should see the city. He also goes off how his other half should being knowledgeable and so on. Though he did it for my sake."

"That's hard to imagine."Kyoya said disbelieving, _'Ryuuga doing stuff for her? What? If he hurt her I'll- Wait am I jealous of Ryuuga?!'_

Katana sees Kyoya Frustrated with himself, "What's wrong?" She said while grabbing his hand again.

He looks at her. He sighs and calms himself down, "It's nothing, so what happen next?"

"Well there was a Festival in town so we went to it."

"You went to a festival?"

"Correct. So we looked around but as it got dark, we got separated from each other."

"Ok…"

"I ended up at the park, but it was really dark. Then I heard noise come from the bush. Suddenly-" She stopped and Her expression to panic, "A giant cat jumped out and roared at me. It look really scary at the Dark with big glowing eyes, it was freaking."

"So what did you do?"

"I cried." She answered while looking to the floor. She is trying to hide her embarrass face.

"…" Kyoya had a resolve that he was basically was going to kill anyone that made her cry.

"Then I heard Laughing, it was Ryuuga. He didn't think his plan to scare me would have worked. He kept shaking the giant lucky cat doll in front of me and I kept crying. Those things scare me ever since then." She concluded

"How did Ryuuga make you stop crying?"

"When he got rid of the cat and I wouldn't stop crying, he got angry and punched me to the floor. He said to stop crying like a helpless little girl."

"What? He punched you?" He said pissed off. "Wait, Ryuuga knows you're a girl?"

"Yes."

"What is Ryuuga to you?" Kyoya questioned

"He is my -" She stop in her sentence, _'Ryuuga said not let anyone know we're related.'_

"Your what?" he said like he's going to murdered someone.

She thought fast, "Best Friend. We're Best friend." She said looking at him.

"Are you trying to lie to me?" Kyoya asked a bit hurt

"No," Katana felt bad and grab his hand, "I can't tell you." She admitted.

"Why?" He said with pleading eyes

She look at him, "I will tell you, but I can't right now."

They look to each other.

Kyoya then smirk and pinch her face, "Don't look sad, I'm not mad at you. Tell me when you're ready to."

She pouts, "BakaNeko."

He chuckles, "Looks who talking"

She gave a small laugh, "So what did you do after you rejected the position in the japan team?"

"So you knew about that huh? Well It started like this." Kyoya Began

* * *

**Back to Nile**

He is observing the couple.

_'They're perfect for each other. Opposite Attract they say.'_

He looks at Kyoya as the wild, not caring but himself type of person. As oppose to the girl she is different and can bring Kyoya's caring side out. Judging from the conversation their having with each other, it seems that Kyoya is telling her something very interesting. He couldn't hear what their talking about but assume on the subject and for Kyoya he was probably talking about Beyblade. He followed them to the park, where he hides up in a tree.

* * *

**To Kyoya and Katana**

"Then we came to Japan, and after that you know the rest." He said

"I see." Katana said.

He turns to face her, "It's good to see you again. No, I wanted to see you again." He said as held her face. "Katana." He whispered as he began to lean closer to her.

She blush a bit, "Kyo-" But was cut off when his lips meet hers.

She instinctively wraps her arms and his neck, while he moves his arms down to wrap them around her waist and pulls her closer.

He deepens the kiss, and fighting for dominance with his tongue. Though she did put up a good fight, but she lost. He explores her mouth, and while she let out soft moans of pleasures. Then they broke apart for air, he was smile like an idiot and she was flustered. Katana rest her head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her.

"I love you." She said.

This surprised him, and made him blush, "I love you too." He said back while his face gets hotter.

"BakaNeko." She said with a shy smile.

He gave a small laugh.

* * *

**Nile just saw Kyoya and Katana make out in a park at night.**

_'Now I feel like a stalker after watching that.'_ He looks at them being affectionate towards one another and Nile smile, "I wish them happiness." He said and gets up on the branch. Though the branch couldn't handle his weight and snap under him.

* * *

Suddenly Kyoya and Katana heard a snap noise followed by a grunt.

"What was that?" Katana ask.

Kyoya approached the spot where the noise came. Katana followed behind grabbing onto his coat (thinking of her childhood trauma).

Kyoya sees-

"Nile?" Kyoya said

"K-Kyoya." Nile said a bit nervous while rubbing his back. He gets up and notices Katana behind Kyoya.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked

"Well… uh… I went out for some air." He replied

"You saw us didn't you." Kyoya said bluntly

"Well…um…*sighs* Yes." Nile admitted

Kyoya is pissed off but Katana is right behind, "Fine, if you're wondering who she is this is Katana." Kyoya said

"Hi. Nice to meet you Nile." She said politely and bows to him.

Nile blushed a bit '_She's really nice._' "Nice to meet you too."

"Also," Kyoya pulls Katana by the waist to his side, "She my girlfriend."

"Eh?!" Nile said shocked.

"Yeah." Katana said reassuringly.

"It's late Nile. You should go back to Benkei's place. I will handle you tomorrow." Kyoya said

Nile heard Kyoya's threat in his voice, "Fine then. Goodnight to the both of you." He bows and turns to leave.

**After Nile left**

Kyoya turns to her.

"Want to head back for the night?" He asked

"Ok." She said

They headed back to his place.

* * *

Katana took off her clothes from the date changed back to Kyoya's clothes (just the shirt) and went to his room. Kyoya is on his bed; he sees her and blushes. Kyoya was shirtless and was wearing boxers. She didn't say anything and got in bed. Katana snuggles closer to him, and looks up to him. He looks at her and notices the curls of her hair coming undone. He also notices she is wearing just wearing his shirt and panties though he tried not to think about that or else male hormones might take over.

_'Damn, she looks sexy like that.'_ He thought. He then leans a bit forward and pecks her on the lip.

"After…" She started.

He looks at her and pulls her closer. "Yes?"

She rests her head on his well-toned chest, "After the tournament, I want to do the rematch against Ginga and you."

"I see."

"I won't lose this time."

"Heh, You better be serious this time." He said

She pouts, "Of Course."

"Alright, Katana after the tournament." Kyoya said

After a moment of lying in bed

"Was the kiss good?" Kyoya asked

"Huh?" She looks up to him.

"The kiss."

"When?"

"At the park."

"…" Katana diverted from him.

"You liked it, didn't you?"

"…" Katana began to blush.

Kyoya smirked, "You probably wanted more judging by the sounds you made." He teased.

Katana face turned bright red. "…" She's totally embarrassed, _'These feelings. Is this is what love feel like? My heart feels weird. Warm and tingling. Kyoya is causing it.'_

He laughed at her expression, "Have I told you how cute you are when you're flustered?"

"Um…" Katana finds herself under Kyoya.

"And you have no idea what it does to me." Kyoya said as he lean closer and closer. He snuggle his head on the right side of her neck.

"Kyoya?" She asked nervously.

"…"

Then she felt a suddenly pleasure on her neck, "Kyo-mmh~" She moaned.

He was kissing her neck for a while. He knows he was doing it right when he heard her moan. He stopped and sees a mark on her neck. He smirks and gets off her.

She can't stop blushing, she admits that she likes it and she didn't want him to stop.

"It's late and tomorrow I have to leave." He said lying beside her.

"I see." She said. She rests her head on his chest again. "Goodnight Kyoya. I love you."

"I love you too Katana. Good night" He replies back

With that, they fell asleep together.

* * *

**Next Day: Morning –Kyoya's place**

They stood outside of his place.

"Take Care Katana." Kyoya said

"You too Kyoya." Katana said,_ 'He said the mark me as his. Must be the red spot on my neck that I saw in the mirror this morning.'_

Kyoya kiss her on the cheek and turns to leave.

Katana smiles and leaves in the other direction.

* * *

**Later: Plane ride**

Demure & Benkei are asleep in the back of the planes and Kyoya&Nile are seating a few seated ahead of them.

"Nile." Kyoya started off

"Yes?" Nile said

"Don't tell the others." Kyoya finished

"Sure." He answered relieved

"And another thing."

"What is it?" He tensed up

"Stalk us again and I won't let you off the hook easily." Kyoya said with a deadly glare.

"Right." Nile said with a sweat-drop.

"Glad you understood." Kyoya said while turning to look out the window.

_'More like threaten…'_ Nile thought.

* * *

**Sometime after**

**Snowy Mountains**

A cloak figure approaches a cave.

**Inside**

He finds Ryuuga in a cave of lava and L-Drago returning to Ryuuga.

Ryuuga looks at the figure.

"I finally found you," The figure took off his hood. Hyouma is the figure, "Ryuuga."

Ryuuga smirks.

* * *

kazoe kirenai koe sora ni nari hibiku

oozora wo koete yuke!  
kimi ga nagashita namida wo  
wasure ha shinaiyo

ippo ippo mae ni susumu no ha  
kimi ga soba ni iru kara

kansei no naka me wo hiraki,  
kimi wo omou  
nagashita namida no koto wo  
osorezu ni chikarayuzoku

hashitte yuku Oh Yeah

kessen no fue ga ima sora nari hibiku

saa, oretachi ga saikou no game (geemu)

nandomo nando demo yume wo mite yukou  
sorezore ga kanaete iku  
oozora wo koete yuke!

* * *

_**Next time:**_

**Shinigami: **I have to go to Italy?

**Kyoya: **Why Italy?

**Shinigami: **Ryuuga.

**Kyoya: **Oh… (Not liking this one bit.) _*sigh*_ Just be careful, alright?

**Shinigami: **No promises._ *looks at script*_ Kyoya, what is a cat fight?

**Kyoya: **I will tell you later.

**Shinigami: **Next time…**Chapter 5- Alcohol, CatFights, What happens in Rome, stays in Rome**

**Kyoya: **Let it Rip!

* * *

**A/N: **So this took a long time, it's a long chapter to make up the time I was gone. Anyway, I will update, keep trying to put the new chapter as soon as possible. Also there is a poll on my profile. I would appreciate it if you vote on it. That's all for now - **Please Review! Thank You~**


End file.
